Le Baptème de Perceval
by Rieval
Summary: Et si la magie était à l'origine du baptème de Perceval ? GEN. Amitié Perceval/Arthur. Fic en cinq scènes. Livre IV.
1. A Bene Placito

**Genre** : affection Arthur/Perceval, entre drame et humour. Pentalogie (5 scènes) située entre 4.98 Le Sauvetage et 4.99 Le Désordre et la Nuit.

**Résumé** : y'en a pas ! Enfin, disons que comme 99,99 pour cent des fans de Kaamelott je m'interroge sur la raison du baptême de Perceval. Voici donc ma contribution à ce moment solennel qui annonce le ton du livre V.

**Cave At Lector** : mon fandom de prédilection se situe une bonne quinzaine de siècles après celui dépeint par Kaamelott, autant vous dire que le monde médiéval, c'est pas trop mon truc. Je partage avec notre ami Perceval, l'amour de l'espace !

* * *

**Scène 1 - _ A bene placito (1)_**

Arthur savourait son petit déjeuner. « Savourer » était le mot juste : il avait en effet le plus incroyable des ingrédients à sa table ce matin.

Le silence.

A part le bruit de ses mandibules déchirant le pain et le crépitement du feu derrière lui, pas un son ne troublait son repas.

Pas de gueulements de porc qu'on égorge (ça, c'était son charmant beau-père), pas de truie qui s'égosille (va pour belle-maman) et pas de questions débiles et incessantes sur tout et rien et surtout sur n'importe nawaq (et hop, vl'a pour Guenièvre non, il ne la comparerait pas à un porcelet, quoiqu'elle partage avec ces derniers un air con et paumé incomparable. Pourquoi l'avait-il récupérée au fait ? Inconscience passagère sans doute …).

Non, rien de tout ça.

Ce matin, un miracle plus époustouflant que l'invention du Graal (2) s'était produit : ce matin, toute la petite ménagerie qui lui servait de « famille » était absente et –

- Non de Dieu de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons ces deux là !

Arthur baissa le front sur sa poitrine. Il soupira. Bien sûr, ç'avait été trop beau pour être vrai …

Léodagan fit irruption dans la salle hurlant comme à l'accoutumée.

- … nom mais quelle belle bande de crétins, c'est pas vrai !

Et avec cette dernière invective, le Roi de Carmélides se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'un des deux bancs installés autour de la table du roi. Il tomba aussi, au sens plus figuré cette fois, sur la cochonnaille, le pain et la motte de beurre frais qui se trouvaient sur ladite table.

Ouais, un porc vrai de vrai.

Arthur décida de l'ignorer.

- Bah quoi ? Vous dites rien ? S'étonna Léodagan qui croquait à pleines dents dans sa tartine.

Arthur resta silencieux, concentré sur son œuf dur.

- A bah vraiment, ça fait plaisir, non vraiment, sympa. J'descends ici pour que vous vous sentiez un peu moins seul et vous faites la gueule. Rendez donc service, va … grommela Léodagan qui continuait de s'empiffrer.

Arthur ferma les yeux et se mit à compter jusqu'à dix en latin. Après, il essayerait le Burgonde. Vu ses connaissances en langue germanique, il lui faudrait jusqu'à l'an prochain pour terminer, ce qui était préférable s'il voulait éviter un incident diplomatique. S'il avait sauvé la fille hier, ce n'était pas pour trucider le père au petit déj'.

Et donc, _unus, una, unum, duo, duae, duo … _

- Vous dites toujours rien, hein. Vous savez quoi ? Vous, vous z'êtes un introverti, vous gardez tout en d'dans, c'est pour ça que vous vous sentez jamais bien. Léodagan se pencha vers son gendre, large sourire aux lèvres et morceaux de saucisson coincés entre les dents. Les émotions, c'est comme les gaz, murmura t-il, faut que ça sorte ou sinon, bonjour les dégâts quand ça explose !

_Tres, tres, tria …_

- Ouais, vous dites toujours rien soupira bruyamment Léodagan. Ok, ok, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui vais faire la conversation ce matin. Je dois vous parler de vos deux caïds là, les deux connards qui redécorent régulièrement la salle d'armes de gousses d'aïl et de morceaux de barbaques - ça pue pendant des jours là dedans plus moyen de s'entraîner - et bien, vous savez ce qu'ils ont l'audace de brailler un peu partout dans le château depuis ce matin ?

_Quattuor, quinque …_

- Ils osent – non mais franchement, mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd – ils _osent_ dire qu'ils ont délivré Guenièvre des mains de Lancelot. Et ils veulent qu'on les rebaptise Karadoc le valeureux et Perceval le preux, ils disent que ça rime … j'leur en foutrais moi des rimes ! Deux coups de pompes dans le cul oui ! Tiens s'ils veulent des rimes, je pencherais davantage pour Karadoc le crasseux et Perceval le péteux, ou alors, les frères foireux, c'est pas mal ça non plus ?

_Sex, septem_ … Uh, quoi ?

Arthur leva des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes vers son beau-père.

- Mais, c'est vrai. Ils ont délivré votre fille du camp de Lancelot.

- _QUOI_ ! Hurla Léodagan qui envoya balader fromage et écuelle d'un revers rageur de la main. Vous donnez raison à ces deux peigne-culs !

- Mais putain, j'ai pas à leur donner raison ou pas, rétorqua Arthur que toute sérénité avait désormais définitivement abandonné, puisqu'ils étaient là ! Dois-je vous rappeler qui voulait qu'on se la joue discret avec juste une petite équipe d'hommes de confiance ?

- Justement, rétorqua Léodagan sur un ton sarcastique, y'a une petite chose qui m'turlupine à ce propos, parce que en fait d'hommes, je voyais plutôt des mecs qui savent jouer de la lame pour taillader dans l'gras pas le genre qui utilise des louches pour le faire bouillir, je pensais plutôt à des costauds que des cuistots, si vous voulez de la rime.

- Mais je veux rien moi à la fin, cria Arthur, exaspéré. Vous vouliez tous que j'aille chercher Guenièvre, j'y suis allé alors me faites plus chier avec ça. Et bordel, vous pourriez être un peu plus reconnaissant envers Perceval et Karadoc, ils ont risqué leur vie pour _votre_ fille.

- Je voyais quand même un truc plus reluisant que des plaques de dissimulation et des coups de louches et de marmites dans la tronche ! Ce sauvetage est une catastrophe que la légende que vous aimez tant, a tout intérêt à passer sous silence. J'imagine la prose du père Blaise sur ce coup là : « Et armés de leurs nobles ustensiles de cuisine, les valeureux chevaliers s'en allèrent pourfendre les traitres au royaume de Logre ». Non, vraiment, ça a de la gueule. J'vois d'ici les enluminures qui vont accompagner le texte …

Arthur se leva, excédé.

- Merde, ça vous va ça merde, merde et re merde !

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_, bravo, pour un type qui a fait ses études à Rome et a lu tout Socrate et Platon, voilà un bel exemple de rhétorique.

Arthur ferma les yeux. Il en était où au fait de son petit décompte ? Ah oui, _octo, novem …_

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour les deux autres cons là ? Vous savez qu'il n'y a que vous qu'ils écoutent. Preuve supplémentaire que ce sont des abrutis d'ailleurs, ajouta Léodagan en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Arthur rouvrit les yeux.

- Comment ça, ce que _je_ vais faire, mais rien, pour une fois que ces deux cons comme vous dites font acte de bravoure, je ne vais certainement pas les –

- Acte de bravoure, ça rime pas avec pitrerie ça, et c'est pourtant exactement ce qu'ils nous ont donnés comme spectacle hier. Ah, elle est belle la chevalerie bretonne ! Grogna Leodagan qui avait apparemment retrouvé, si ce n'est sa belle humeur à tout le moins l'appétit, puisqu'il engloutissait des parts de tarte aux pommes comme s'il était en état de manque.

- J'ai une envie de bouffer du boudin moi … grommela Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

(Et il imaginait sans problème de quel « porc » provenait le sang nécessaire à la réalisation de ce met délicat.)

- Du boudin ? A ct'heure ? Vous êtes pas bien vous, crachouilla Léodagan qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tarte.

Arthur soupira.

- Ouais, on peut toujours rêver hein (Léodagan le regardait comme s'il était un grand malade … c'est-à-dire pas franchement différemment de d'habitude en fait). Bon, pour Perceval et Karadoc, j'ai une idée pour qu'il ferme leur clapet, annonça t-il brusquement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Léodagan plissa les yeux et fixa sur Arthur un regard lourd de suspicion.

- Vous, j'aime pas quand vous souriez comme ça, ça présage toujours une belle connerie !

- Vous allez honorer la chevalerie bretonne et deux de ses représentants émérites en leur faisant … un cadeau, précisa Arthur qui mains dans le dos, s'amusait à se hausser sur la pointe des pieds.

- Un cadeau … répéta bêtement Léodagan. J'suis pas bien sûr de vous suivre là.

_Decem, undecim, duodecim, tredecim, quattordécim, quindecim_. Calme, il était _caaaaaaaaaaaalmeuh_.

- Oui, ils ont manifestement besoin de reconnaissance et si vous voulez qu'ils arrêtent de raconter un peu partout _comment_ ils ont mis en déroute le clan du grand Lancelot du Lac en faisant appel à leur toute nouvelle technique de combat (3) reposant sur la mise en en valeur – et ça m'fait mal de l'avouer, efficace – des objets _redondants_ qui leur sont tombés sous la main et passer pour un con, je vous -

- Hey, tout doux là ! S'énerva Léodagan qui se leva du banc d'un bond.

- Bah ouais, moi je passe déjà pour un con un peu partout en Bretagne, vous me le rappelez assez souvent comme ça, hein ? Alors que vous en Carmélides, c'est quoi déjà, le sanguinaire, non ? Donc, si vous ne voulez pas que le _sanguinaire_ de Carmélides devienne la _cuisinière_ de Carmélides, utilisant l'arme ultime pour combattre le mal, la spatule en bois, vous allez faire ce que je vous dis et fissa !

Arthur se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.

- C'est … c'est de l'extorsion ! Parvint à bredouiller le roi de Carmélides, qui tremblant de rage s'était rassis.

- Ouais, peut-être … tiens, j'irais même jusqu'à parler d'abus de pouvoir ! Vous devriez être content, j'emploie une tactique chère au cœur de tout roi qui se respecte dans le coin. Il se pencha vers son beau-père qui avait du mal à se contenir. Donc, on récapitule, dit-il, vous me trouvez pour chacun d'eux un cadeau digne de ce nom et je leur demande de fermer leur mouille. _Capice_ ?

Léodagan hocha la tête.

- Vous êtes une belle petite merd-

- _Ttttttut_, n'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez beau-père, le coupa Arthur sur un ton faussement amical tout en épluchant une pomme. Celui qui va vous éviter la terrible humiliation de la légende à la Louche.

Arthur se mit à manger ses quartiers de pomme. Il attendait. Il connaissait bien Léodagan : son amour des biens précieux (et l'horreur d'avoir à s'en défaire) n'avait d'autre égal que sa fierté de mâle breton.

Léodagan se leva et quitta la salle à manger sans le saluer.

Arthur termina tranquillement sa pomme. Il joua un moment avec une seconde, bien jaune et ferme, et sourit.

Il fallait qu'il passe voir le cuisinier. Ce soir, il y aurait du boudin aux pommes au dîner familial.

**A suivre ...**

* * *

(1) Locution latine qui pourrait se traduire par notre laconique « A votre bon cœur » m'sieur dame !

(2) En matière religieuse, le mot « invention » signifie découverte de reliques et, par extension, désigne aussi la fête que l'église célèbre en mémoire de cette découverte. Le nom commun latin _Inventio_ signifie découverte (et non création comme le langage commun pourrait porter à nous le faire croire). Ainsi, nous avons raté (de peu, c'est la faute des vieux tout ça !) l'invention des clous de la Sainte Croix par Perceval.

(3) Episode Unagi IV, 4. 48.


	2. Quod Erat Demonstrandum

**Scène 2 – « Quod Erat Demonstrandum » (4)**

Arthur décortiquait la proposition de traité de paix concoctée par Bohort et le père Blaise pour ces cons de Burgondes.

Ils devaient bien en être à la 73ème version en moins d'un an. Complètement inutile tout ce fatras puisqu'en face, ils bitaient rien au latin. Si on pouvait rédiger un traité à base de pets, peut-être qu'ils trouveraient un terrain d'entente, mais là, c'était vraiment des heures de perdues pour que dalle.

Bref, Arthur bossait, et sa femme, comme à l'accoutumée, se trémoussait à ses côtés. Et pas franchement, dans le bon sens du terme.

Arthur soupira et jeta un regard furtif à celle qui était de nouveau la reine de Bretagne.

Guenièvre tortillait sa tresse et poussait de petits soupirs, le regard perdu dans le vague (encore que pour le regard, Arthur avait franchement du mal à faire la différence entre une Guenièvre à peu prés en éveil et … bah, le reste du temps).

Ouais, tout annonçait la sortie d'une _grosse_ connerie.

Arthur posa son parchemin sur ses genoux et soupira. Bruyamment.

« Bon ça va bien maintenant, grogna-t-il, excédé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Balancez-moi ce qui vous démange que je puisse bosser en paix.

Guenièvre se tourna vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma avec un petit clap sec avant de la rouvrir à nouveau et prendre une large inspiration (ok, y'avait pas que pour le regard que sa femme lui faisait penser à une espèce de poisson. Une morue ou un truc dans le genre …).

- J'voulais, Guenièvre hésita un instant. Je voulais juste vous dire merci ! S'écria t-elle soudain avec enthousiasme, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Humpf, une morue bi-polaire, c'était bien sa chance !

- De _quoi_ ? Mais bon dieu, vous m'avez _déjà_ dit merci et je vous ai dit de laisser tomber, répondit Arthur qui reprit son parchemin en main, se demandant une fois encore pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ il l'avait récupérée. Lancelot du Lac et la Morue, ça avait de la gueule, non ? Le couple parfait. Avec un rien de zeste dans le quotidien s'il devait en croire la manière dont le chevalier avait ficelé sa belle au plumard.

Ou alors, c'était lui qui était bi-polaire … Arthur soupira. Il était fatigué, fatigué, fatigué.

- Non, non, non, c'est pas pour ça, précisa Guenièvre, les yeux pétillants.

Arthur leva les yeux vers elle.

- Ah bon.

- Non, répondit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. C'est pour avoir … Elle se pencha vers son époux et lui murmura sur un ton conspirateur, pour avoir convaincu les seigneurs Perceval et Karadoc de se taire. Vous savez, à propos de … elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Bi-polaire ou alors possédée. Arthur se demandait s'il ne devrait pas faire venir un spécialiste. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun démoniste sous la main, juste un druide qui ne parlait pas druide et ne saurait pas reconnaître un démon même s'il lui roulait un patin.

- Euh, non, je ne vois pas, répondit Arthur en s'éloignant ostensiblement de sa femme (la bêtise crasse était-elle contagieuse ? Après toutes ces années d'exposition, sans doute pas mais on ne savait jamais, mieux valait être prudent).

- Mais si bon sang ! S'énerva Guenièvre, faites donc un effort pour une fois !

- Oh, ça va hein, répondit Arthur du tac au tac, si vous préférez votre précédent voisinage, ça peut encore s'arranger ! J'ai entendu dire que l'hiver serait précoce cette année, alors surtout n'hésitez pas à faire des réserves de feuilles mortes pour les couvertures et puis tiens, prenez aussi quelques cordes en chanvre, ce sera quand même plus classe que des morceaux de chiffons pour vos séances sado-maso.

- Tout de suite, les menaces, ah il est beau le _Roi_ de Bretagne ! S'écria Guenièvre, rouge d'humiliation.

- Mais merde à la fin ! Si vous voulez qu'on vous comprenne vous n'avez qu'à parler clairement pas en faisant des grimaces comme une débile. J'comprends rien à ce que vous racontez. Oh et puis zut, j'm'en fous tiens. »

Et avec ça, Arthur releva son parchemin, l'utilisant comme un écran entre lui et sa morue-de-femme-qu'il-aurait-du-laisser-ficelée-dans-sa-forêt-de-merde.

Le silence s'installa, pesant.

Arthur soupira. Il était crevé, lessivé, bon pour le compte.

Super.

Pas une semaine qu'elle était revenue et déjà Arthur pouvait en sentir les effets sur sa santé. Les ennemis n'étaient pas à sa porte non, non, non, ce ne seraient ni les pictes, ni les angles, ni les terribles saxons qui auraient sa peau, non m'sieur dame, ce sr'ait la foutue horde de bons à rien et de pique-assiettes qui constituaient sa « famille » ! Il fulminait. Et tiens, en parlant de famille, il faudrait qu'il vérifie que son con de beau-père avait bien … Ohoh. _Aaaaaaaaaaaah_, c'était de _ça_ qu'elle voulait parler !

Arthur se remémora sa conversation (si on pouvait appeler les grognements qu'ils avaient échangés comme étant une _conversation_) avec son beau-père l'avant-veille.

Mais aussi, si cette conne pouvait dire les choses clairement ! C'était de sa faute s'il comprenait rien à ce qu'elle marmonnait.

Du coup, il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait.

Trop bon, trop con.

* * *

« Alors ? Lança Arthur à son beau-père le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.

- Alors quoi ? Répondit le roi de Carmélides.

- Jouez pas au con avec moi, c'est pas le jour, râla Arthur qui avait passé une mauvaise nuit (Guenièvre lui faisait encore la gueule ce matin. En même temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le mettait dans cet état parce que dans cette putain de famille tout le monde lui faisait toujours la gueule de toute manière)

- De toute façon, c'est jamais votre jour à vous, précisa Léodagan avant de piquer sa fourchette dans une brioche aux mirabelles et de l'enfourner.

Arthur poussa un long soupir et réprima l'envie de planter son couteau dans la main du Roi de Carmélides. Des années de pratique et de méditation, ça avait du beau.

Ayant réprimé ses envies homicides, Arthur reprit sur un ton sec :

- Les cadeaux pour Perceval et Karadoc, c'est fait.

Et là, Ô vision d'horreur. Léodagan lui sourit. Un vrai sourire avec les dents et tout. Signe de l'Apocalypse. Il ne manquerait plus que Karadoc annonce qu'il se mettait au régime et la fin du monde allait certainement leur tomber dessus !

Toujours souriant, Léodagan se pencha vers Arthur.

- Des cadeaux au quart de poil que j'leur ait fait aux pt'its pères. A ct'heure, s'ils serinent encore, c'est pour chanter mes louanges pas pour raconter comment ils ont estourbi un con avec un saucisson sec.

Arthur plissa les yeux, suspectant une quelconque duplicité. Il connaissait un peu trop bien son beau-père.

- Et donc, c'était quoi ? Demanda t-il.

- C'était quoi, _quoi_ ? Répliqua Léodagan.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les _cadeaux_, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Pour ajouter à la vision démoniaque, les yeux de Léodagan se mirent à pétiller de malice. Arthur, qui n'était pourtant pas une bête à bon dieu, eut la furieuse envie de prendre un crucifix et de lui planter entre les deux yeux.

- Demander leur, répondit juste le roi de Carmélides.

- Ouais, je vais faire ça. »

La fin du repas se passa dans le silence, Arthur incapable de quitter des yeux le visage de son beau-père déformé par la joie de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un coup fourré.

* * *

Arthur trouva Karadoc en grande discussion avec Guethenoc dans la cour du château. Les deux hommes avaient l'air très excités.

« Ah, Sire, dit Karadoc lorsqu'il aperçut Arthur. Sire, c'est … c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- _Okayyyyyy_. C'est génial ça. Vous pouvez élaborer un peu ?

- Sire, c'est une découverte tout simplement époustouflante. Ca va changer la face du monde ! S'exclama Guethenoc.

- On va l'appeler … la Karadoque, soupira le chevalier un air bienheureux sur le visage.

- Mais enfin, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Arthur un chouïa agacé.

Guethenoc se tourna vers Karadoc, sourcils froncés.

- Hey tout doux mon agneau, faudrait pas oublier de remercier aussi les masses paysannes anonymes qui œuvrent pour qu'la bouffetance bourgeoise soit toujours au plus haut de ses capacités. Le top de la qualité agricole, ça exige un peu de noblesse, et pas du genre de celle qu'a le cul rose et le cou dans la dentelle, non Môssieur, nous on fait dans le vrai, dans le cru mais on a aussi notre fierté, faudrait pas l'oublier, on n'est pas des bêtes quand même, alors pour le nom je propose la Gue –

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Arthur, ne supportant guère d'être ignoré, explosa :

- NON DE DIEU VOS GUEULES !

Karadoc et Guethenoc se turent immédiatement.

- Alors, grinça Arthur. Vous allez m'expliquer de quoi vous causez là, parce que je suis à deux doigts de vous faire foutre tous les deux au cachot pour les dix jours à venir et vous pourrez vous amuser à baptiser les rats qui viendront vous rendre visite !

- Bah, vous nous avez dit de nous taire Sire, répondit juste Karadoc en haussant les épaules.

- Karadoc, au nom de tout ce qui est sacré sur cette foutue terre, je vous jure que si vous ne m'expliquez pas ce qui se passe dans les dix secondes qui suivent, j'ordonne que l'on fasse mettre les scellés sur la cuisine et le cellier du château.

Karadoc se décomposa.

- Sire, c'est le seigneur Léodagan …

- _Ouiiiiii_ … s'impatientait Arthur.

- Il m'a offert … _ça_.

Karadoc lui tendait une espèce de tubercule se terminant par une touffe d'herbe verte. Du moins ça y ressemblait sauf que ça devait être un peu plus que ça parce que Karadoc le tenait comme s'il s'agissait de son premier né. C'était orange vif, de forme allongée et conique. Arthur prit le truc par une de ses longues feuilles.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je tiens là ?

- Ca Sire, c'est un _miracle_, répondit Guethenoc.

- Non mais moi franchement, je trouve qu'on devrait plutôt appeler ça une karadoque, répliqua le chevalier de Vannes.

- Si vous voulez pas que je vous la plante dans le fion la karadoque (5) vous avez intérêt à vous expliquer, grogna Arthur.

- Le seigneur Léodagan a offert au chevalier Karadoc plusieurs plants de cette extraordinaire tubercule. Ca ressemble à un panais mais c'en n'est pas et c'est super bon, sucré et tout, et croquant. Tenez Sire, goûtez, goûtez.

Guethenoc coupa le tubercule, le trempa dans une petite écuelle d'eau pour le laver et le tendit au roi. Arthur soupira mais goûta la chose. Et en effet, c'était plutôt bon.

- Le seigneur Léodagan est un génie, murmura Karadoc.

- _Ahem_, fit une voix derrière eux, on parle de moi ?

Le Roi de Carmélides se tenait là, bras derrière le dos. Et sur le visage le même sourire qu'au petit déjeuner.

- Non vraiment, faut que vous arrêtiez de sourire comme ça, ça file vraiment les jetons, dit Arthur qui croquait un autre morceau du petit miracle agricole.

Léodagan l'ignora, se tournant vers Karadoc.

- Alors seigneur Karadoc, ce cadeau ?

- Ah, seigneur Léodagan, c'est juste, juste … merci bredouilla le chevalier.

Léodagan se tourna vers le Roi, un air goguenard sur le visage, genre : « et toc, vous l'avez dans le pif ! Je vous ai bien eu ! ».

- Bah, ça m'a fait mal de m'en séparer mais bon, un ordre du roi c'est un ordre du roi. Il fallait que je vous donne ma plus grande richesse, alors voilà, c'est fait. On l'a trouvée en Carmélides chez un de nos paysans.

- Et il vous l'a laissée, comme ça ? S'étonna Guethenoc.

- Non, mais faut dire qu'il pouvait pas dire grand-chose, vu qu'il avait plus de langue. Un troublion qui nous faisait tout le temps chier avec la pluie qui mouille et le soleil qu'est trop chaud. Maintenant, il nous fout la paix : il n'a plus de récolte inondée ou brûlée par le soleil, puisqu'on lui a aussi confisqué ses terres.

Guethenoc recula imperceptiblement pour se rapprocher du Roi de bretagne. Arthur pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir, le sourire de Léodagan était vraiment flippant.

Sa vision de la justice aussi d'ailleurs.

- J'ai une idée, dit soudain Arthur qui fixait toujours son beau-père. Pour le nom. Puisque c'est le seigneur Léodagan qui a découvert cette petite merveille, pourquoi ne pas lui donner son nom. La léodaganne, bientôt dans toutes les marmites. J'connais un paysan en Carmélides qui va bien se marrer en préparant sa prochaine soupe.

Le sourire disparut immédiatement du visage de Léodagan.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi encore ct'affaire ! J'ai pas évité les ragots pourris avec les méthodes d'attaque de ces deux abrutis pour qu'un _légume_ porte mon nom.

Ah oui, Arthur préférait ça, la jolie petite veine bleue qui pulsait au niveau du cou de son beau-père était plus à sa place dans le paysage que le sourire figé.

- Ouais, mais en même temps, on reste dans la cuisine, moi je trouve que ça nous fait un ensemble plutôt cohérent, répondit Arthur sur un ton amusé.

Léodagan grogna et avança vers le Roi, prêt à en découdre. Les deux hommes se trouvaient front contre front.

- Vous m'arrangez ça tout de suite ou bien …

- Ou bien quoi cher beau-père ?

La petite veine menaçait d'exploser.

- Ben, nous on s'en fout, hein, on fera comme vous nous dites, Sire, hasarda Karadoc qui serrait toujours l'étrange légume contre lui.

- Tout dépendra du cadeau que vous avez fait à Perceval annonça Arthur à Léodagan. »

* * *

Arthur eut un peu de mal à trouver son chevalier. Il avait été à deux doigts d'envoyer la garde le chercher à la taverne ! Mais il finit par le dénicher en fin d'après midi, dans le parc, assis sur un banc.

Oula, un Perceval en pleine introspection, ça ne pouvait rien présager de bon.

A coup sûr, Arthur allait encore devoir se taper une bonne migraine à essayer de faire le tri dans le merdier qui se trouvait dans la tête du gallois. En même temps, si ça lui permettait de moucher son beau-père, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices. L'histoire allait se souvenir du grand Léodagan comme de la terreur des cuisines ! L'occasion était vraiment trop belle d'humilier ce parasite pour qu'Arthur puisse y résister.

Arthur s'installa aux côtés de Perceval qui remarqua enfin qu'il n'était pas seul et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Bonsoir Sire.

- Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tout seul ? Vous n'aidez pas Karadoc avec sa petite découverte botanique ?

- Botanique Sire, c'est le truc qu'est en relation avec les maladies, les microbes et tout ça ?

- Euh non, ça c'est bactériologique.

- Ah.

- Oui, enfin non, moi je parlais de son nouveau légume là, celui que lui a offert le seigneur Léodagan pour le remercier de sa participation dans le sauvetage de la Reine.

- Ah ben ouais, c'est un chouette cadeau y'à pas à dire. Karadoc adore tout ce qui touche à la bouffe alors …

- Oui, un chouette cadeau mais et vous, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a offert ? Demanda Arthur sur un ton faussement détaché.

- Moi ? Il m'a offert l'impossible Sire.

Là, le cerveau d'Arthur marqua un temps d'arrêt. Avait-il bien compris ce qui était sorti de la bouche du gallois ?

- L'impossible ? Comment ça il vous a offert l'impossible.

Sans un mot, Perceval lui tendit quelque chose. C'était soigneusement enveloppé dans un linge. Arthur le déballa. Grand comme sa main et épais de quelques pouces seulement, l'objet était fait de trois cadrans en bronze, un large sur le devant et deux plus petits derrière, encastrés dans une boite en bois. Une élégante manivelle se trouvait sur le côté de la boite.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demande Arthur (qui allait mettre la gueule au carré à son beau-père s'il continuait à se foutre de lui comme ça : quand il disait « faites un cadeau », il pensait à des rubis ou des émeraudes pas à des légumes oranges et à des machins en ferraille !).

- C'est pour calculer la position des étoiles. Vous voyez, il y a des petites inscriptions qui indiquent le nom des étoiles et là, vous avez la lune, et ici, c'est le soleil et si on tourne … Perceval soupira. Si on tourne, on peut savoir … on peut savoir _tout_. La date d'une journée si noire que même le jour ressemble à la nuit, une éclipse (6).

Il y avait de la révérence dans la voix de Perceval.

- Ah bah merde, ce mot là vous le connaissez ? S'étonna Arthur.

- Ouais, même que ça vient du grec et que ça veut dire « défaillir » parce que ces cons de grecs croyaient que lors des éclipses, le soleil tombait ou un truc débile comme ça.

- Et vous, vous pensez qu'ils se trompent ? Demanda Arthur un chouïa amusé par l'assurance de Perceval face aux scientifiques grecs.

- Ben ouais, faut être con pour croire qu'un astre peut tomber. C'est pas des trucs qui sont accrochés dans le ciel Sire, c'est plus compliqué que ça, enfin, moi, c'est ce que je crois.

- Ouais, ça et qu'il y a des planètes avec que des chevaux, que des insectes et que des furets, grommela Arthur dans sa barbe. Et donc, reprit-il à haute voix, pourquoi me dites vous que Léodagan vous a donné l'impossible ? C'est plutôt votre truc ça les étoiles, vous devriez être content, non ?

Perceval reprit l'objet des mains du Roi et l'enveloppa dans le linge. Il le posa ensuite sur ses genoux.

- Je sais pas lire, je peux pas le faire fonctionner. Y'a un manuel avec mais c'est tout en écriture, alors … Perceval haussa les épaules.

- Ah ouais, je vois où est le problème (et Arthur était certain que Léodagan, le petit saligaud savait lui aussi très bien que Perceval ne savait pas lire. Il allait le réduire en bouillie … tiens et il l'assaisonnerait avec ce truc orange !).

- Mais c'est pas grave, murmura Perceval, parce que l'important, c'est de pouvoir _rêver_ des étoiles, des astres et tout ça. Et pour ça, y'a pas besoin de savoir lire. »

Arthur sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il était incapable de répondre à _ça_.

Ils restèrent un long moment à fixer le ciel, le Roi et le Chevalier, s'émerveillant de l'apparition de chaque étoile sur le tapis noir de la nuit.

* * *

Arthur était de très mauvaise humeur. Rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa quête de vengeance. _Oooooh_ oui, le Roi de Carmélides allait souffrir. A cette heure-ci l'objet de son ire était certainement dans la salle du trésor à bosser avec le père Blaise sur les livres de comptes. Il entra sans s'annoncer dans ladite salle, repéra sa proie et se lança :

« VOUS ! Harrangua Arthur en désignant du doigt son beau-père.

- Oh non, quoi encore ? Maugréa Léodagan. J'ai à faire moi figurez-vous.

- Euh Sire, protesta le père Blaise, nous avons tous les comptes trimestriels à mettre à plat et franchement cette année, je crois que nous allons avoir un souci avec le calcul exact du champart (8) avec les révoltes paysannes et de l'afforage (8) avec la recrudescence de l'introduction frauduleuse de vin grec et –

- Oui, non, j'm'en fous, répondit Arthur joignant le geste à la parole d'un revers de la main, comme s'il balayait les remarques de son trésorier.

- Mais Sire ! S'indigna le père Blaise.

- J'suis pas là pour ça, ok. VOUS réitéra t-il en direction de Léodagan. 14 h, salle de la table ronde, vous avez rendez-vous avec Perceval.

- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce traquenard !

- Je vous offre … un cadeau répliqua Arthur, du même genre que celui que vous avez fait à Perceval, _empoisonné_. »

Il sortit de la salle aussi brusquement qu'il y était entré.

* * *

A 14 h pétante, Léodagan entra dans la salle de la table ronde, passablement énervé. Perceval était déjà là.

« Bon c'est quoi l'affaire ? Vous savez vous ?

Perceval haussa les épaules.

- Ben non. Il m'a juste dit de venir ici avec votre cadeau.

- Ah, ouais, bon, ben la moindre des choses ce serait qu'il soit à l'heure quand même, râla le Roi de Carmélides avant de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

Arthur entra juste au moment où il s'installait.

- Ah, vous êtes déjà là, bien, nous allons régler rapidement le problème. Vous, dit–il en se tournant vers son beau-père, vous allez apprendre à lire à Perceval, et vous, cette fois il désignait le gallois, vous faites un minimum d'effort pour entraver ce qu'on vous explique pour une fois. J'repasse voir ce soir où vous en êtes. Bonne après midi messieurs. »

Arthur sortit laissant derrière lui les deux hommes sous le choc de son annonce.

* * *

Le soir, comme promis, Arthur repassa par la salle de la table ronde. Léodagan et Perceval s'y trouvaient toujours. Sur la table se trouvaient éparpillés divers parchemins et tablettes en cire, d'ailleurs Perceval était en train de s'acharner sur l'une d'elle.

Le Roi de Carmélides fixait son élève, un air perplexe sur le visage.

« Alors ? Ca avance ? Pas trop mal au crâne beau-père ? Se moqua Arthur qui savait très bien ce qu'une exposition prolongée à l'intellect de Perceval pouvait engendrer comme perturbations mentales chez une personne normale.

- Ben, oui. Y sait lire.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence.

- Comment ça, il sait lire ? Demanda Arthur lorsque son cerveau eut enfin reconnecté.

- Il. Sait. Lire.

Léodagan fixait toujours Perceval qui continuait à gribouiller sur sa tablette sans s'occuper des deux hommes.

Le silence se réinstalla.

- Non, mais, sérieux, il sait lire ? Là, comme ça, en moins de cinq heures vous lui avez appris à lire ? Mais il bite jamais rien à rien ce con, s'énerva Arthur qui ne comprenait pas mais alors pas du tout ce qui se passait.

- Ouais, mais là, il sait lire, répéta Léodagan.

Le Roi de Carmélides n'était manifestement pas en état de dire autre chose et Arthur aurait pu apprécier le fait que le bonhomme se trouve face à une situation qui le laisse quasiment sans voix, le problème c'était que lui-même ne se sentait pas tout à fait dans son état normal. Il se tourna donc vers la seule personne qui pourrait lui fournir une explication.

- Perceval … _PERCEVAL_ !

Le gallois sursauta et leva les yeux vers Arthur.

- Oh, c'est vous Sire, j'vous avais pas entendu entrer.

- J'vois ça oui. Vous faites quoi là.

- Ben, je traduis les chiffres du cadran principal.

- Les chiffres du … oh, ceux de votre boite là.

- Ouais. C'est plus facile maintenant que je sais les reconnaître mais j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le grec. Le latin, c'est quand même plus facile. Quant au celte, c'est de la rigolade

- Le latin c'est plus facile que le grec et le celte c'est de la rigolade, répéta bêtement le Roi de Bretagne.

- C'est la forme des lettres, elles sont pas pareilles, précisa Perceval.

- L'alphabet.

- Quoi ?

- C'est l'alphabet qui est différent.

- Euh, alphabet c'est pas une de ces grosses bestioles grises d'Afrique avec un énorme nez ?

Arthur se tourna vers Léodagan. Ce dernier leva les mains au ciel.

- Hey, j'vous ai juste dit qu'il savait lire pas qu'il était devenu Socrate non plus !

Arthur soupira.

- Non, les bestioles grises, ce sont des éléphants, mais enfin qu'est-ce que je raconte moi. C'est … c'est tout simplement incroyable ! Vous arrivez à lire combien de langues là ?

- Ben, le latin, le celte, le grec ça va venir, j'le sens, pour l'égyptien, j'sais pas encore, c'est trop bizarre, avec tous ces dessins d'oiseaux et de bestioles. Mais pourquoi vous faites cette tête là tous les deux ? C'est pas normal de lire trois langues, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est de passer d'analphabète à polyglotte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à ma femme pour faire une tarte aux fraises immangeable mais à part ça, tout va bien, répondit Léodagan.

- Ah merde, désolé Sire, j'peux vraiment rien réussir comme tous le monde, répondit Perceval sur un ton dépité.

Arthur n'en revenait pas sauf que … il se souvenait que Perceval était le seul à pouvoir faire réagir Excalibur. Et bien plus fort que lui. Perceval avait été lui aussi choisi par les Dieux. Il avait, s'il devait en croire cette conne de Dame du Lac, «une destinée».

Perceval était surtout une énigme. Comment pouvait-on être aussi con et aussi brillant !? Il maniait les chiffres avec la dextérité d'Archimède et avait appris les rudiments de trois langues en moins d'une journée mais son cerveau fonctionnait comme s'il pataugeait dans du fromage blanc. C'était juste … pas humain.

« Trouvé au milieu d'un cercle de culture … » Arthur se rappelait de sa conversation avec les parents adoptifs de Perceval. Et il avait fait au mieux pour le protéger sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, agissant de manière presque _instinctive_.

Il DEVAIT protéger Perceval. Mais de quoi ?

Arthur s'était longtemps cru le seul élu des Dieux. Il en avait accepté la charge … jusqu'à il y a peu. Il avait failli. Autour de lui, le monde qu'il avait bâti se désagrégeait peu à peu : le départ de Lancelot, sa trahison, n'était que le début, il le savait.

Et ça aussi, il l'acceptait.

Il se demandait juste quel rôle les Dieux avaient prévu pour Perceval dans cette débâcle.

- Vous inquiétez pas mon vieux, soupira Arthur en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son chevalier, y'a aucune gloire à être comme les autres, croyez moi. »

**A suivre ...**

(4) Le célèbre « ce qu'il fallait démontrer ». Cette expression figure à la fin de chaque théorème du traité de mathématiques attribué à Euclide (oui, oui, celui-là même qui vous a fait souffrir au collège !) sous sa forme grecque ensuite reprise dans les traductions plus tardives en latin. On devrait l'acronyme QED à l'imprimerie de Guttenberg : imprimer un recueil de théorèmes mathématiques n'était pas très lucratif alors pour gagner du papier, les imprimeurs prirent l'habitude de n'inscrire que les trois petites lettres après chaque démonstration du grand maître. CQFD, la traduction française, fait désormais partie du langage courant mais c'est à l'origine une locution latine propre aux mathématiques.

(5) Et oui, il s'agit bien d'une carotte ! La carotte consommée dans l'antiquité et au haut Moyen-Âge ne ressemblait pas à notre amie « orange ». Elle était blanche ou jaune et fibreuse, bref pas très fameuse. La carotte « orange » et charnue est le résultat d'une hybridation (sans doute naturelle) et fut disséminée dans toute l'Europe par les Hollandais au XVIème siècle.

(6) Je suis fascinée par ce mécanisme que j'ai déjà décrit dans une autre fic sur SGA. Pas plus grand qu'un bouquin de poche, il s'agit du premier calculateur analogique et du plus vieux mécanisme à engrenages connu ! La seule version qui nous est parvenue est celle qui fut retrouvée dans une épave découverte au large de l'île d'Anticythère qui a donné son nom à l'artéfact. Il serait l'œuvre d'Hipparque qui l'aurait réalisé grâce à sa théorie des épicycles, composante essentielle du système astronomique de Ptolémée. Il est daté de 87 avant JC. Le prochain mécanisme à engrenages ne réapparaîtra que mille ans plus tard …

(7) Le champart était le loyer payé aux seigneurs pour avoir le droit d'utiliser les terres lui appartenant. Cette taxe était calculée en fonction de la récolte obtenue. Quant à l'afforage, c'est une taxe qui était due lorsqu'un tonneau était mis en perce. J'imagine bien qu'avec nos amis Guethenoc et le tavernier, ces taxes ne devraient pas être faciles à recouvrir !


	3. Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt

**Scène 3 – « Ducunt volentem fata, nolentem trahunt » (8) **

**Au-delà des Terres de Bretagne**

Un homme était assis près de l'âtre. Il était vieux, si vieux qu'il ne connaissait même plus son nom. Si vieux que ses épaules se voûtaient comme la carcasse d'un vieil arbre desséché. Si vieux que les pupilles de ses yeux avaient pris une teinte opaque, presque blanche.

Le vieil homme fixait les flammes d'un regard vide. Ses longs cheveux, filasse sale et désordonnée, lui tombaient sur le visage. Il y avait plus de vie dans le feu qui brûlait devant lui que dans son corps. Il était comme ce bois qui crépitait, sec, mort. Et pourtant, il était toujours là.

Pourquoi ?

La question le dévorait, jour après jour, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi … il avait tout perdu, ses terres, sa couronne, la puissance, alors pourquoi lui restait-il ce qu'il y'avait de moins précieux : la vie.

Il n'en voulait pas et pourtant, elle s'accrochait à lui comme ces plantes vivaces qui s'enroulent autour d'un arbre et l'étouffent. La vie était un poids qu'il ne supportait plus.

Dans son château, seul et exilé, loin de sa terre natale, le vieillard attendait la mort.

Il ignorait qu'elle venait justement de se glisser dans l'enceinte de sa demeure.

* * *

L'ombre se fit d'abord discrète, à peine un petit frémissement le long des courtines, puis elle s'étendit, comme l'aile d'un oiseau noir, survolant les échauguettes avant d'aller se poser sur le toit du logis seigneurial la recouvrant tel un grand manteau sombre.

En bas, dans la cour de la petite place forte, un rayon de lune enveloppa un moment la forme d'un homme encapuchonné de noir.

Méléagant leva les yeux vers l'astre lunaire et sourit.

* * *

Le feu s'éteignait. Le vieil homme se redressa sur son fauteuil :

« Allons, quelqu'un ! Des bûches !

Il se mit à marmonner, fixant les braises mourantes devant lui.

- Tous des incapables, une belle bande de vauriens.

- Ils ne sont pas comme lui, n'est-ce pas, murmura une voix près de lui.

Le vieillard ne répondit pas, il se retourna et mit toutes ses forces dans un cri :

- MES GENS ! MES GENS ! Mais où sont-ils donc tous ces imbéciles ? Certainement à se rouler dans la fange qui les a vus naître, forniquant comme des animaux. Des bêtes, tous des bêtes.

- C'est si étrange, dit Méléagant qui se tenait maintenant près du fauteuil, cette chaleur et pourtant, aucun feu. Vous la sentez vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez à lui …

Le vieillard se tortillait sur ses coussins. Un courant d'air raviva les cendres, le faisant sursauter.

- … La flamme, reprit Méléagant, quelle duplicité elle révèle ! Son cœur bleu rappelle la froideur de l'hiver et son auréole jaune, le soleil à son zénith. Et lorsqu'elle meurt, cette flamme désormais muette, ne prend-t-elle pas la couleur de la vie elle-même ? Regardez, regardez ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Le regard du vieillard se fixa sur une braise incandescente.

Rouge.

Rouge comme le sang.

- _Dorin_, murmura t-il d'une voix si faible qu'il eut pu sembler que le son n'avait pas été émis par sa bouche.

- Voilà, nous y sommes, sourit l'envoyé des Dieux. »

* * *

Le serviteur se hâtait. Comment avait-il pu dormir si tard ? Son maître allait être furieux ! Il pourrait s'estimer heureux s'il ne recevait pas plusieurs coups de bâton pour sa négligence. La paresse n'était pas particulièrement appréciée du Seigneur Claudas.

Il entra dans la chambre de son maître en tremblant. Il y faisait un froid glacial. Personne n'avait-il donc pris soin du feu cette nuit ? Il avança d'un pas hésitant vers l'âtre et jeta un coup d'œil au lit. Rien ne bougeait. Son maître devait encore dormir. Il pouvait encore espérer échapper à la punition !

Rapidement, il s'agenouilla devant la large cheminée et entreprit de rallumer le feu. Un violent coup de vent le surprit. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle était grande ouverte ! Pas étonnant qu'il fasse aussi froid dans la pièce. Il se leva pour la refermer lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait devant elle.

L'homme était grand et massif et le vent faisait voler ses cheveux.

Le serviteur stoppa net lorsqu'il reconnu l'identité de celui qui se tenait là. Une paire d'yeux gris et froid comme l'acier se fixèrent sur lui.

« Et bien cloporte, vas-tu te dépêcher ? Gronda Claudas. Va me chercher mon petit déjeuner, j'ai ce matin, une faim de loup. Fais aussi quérir mon valet, j'aurais besoin de lui aujourd'hui et demande à ce que les chevaux soient attelés. Nous partirons en début d'après midi.

Le serviteur, incapable de comprendre par quel prodige son maître, hier vieillard au bord de la mort pouvait ce matin se dresser devant lui comme un guerrier prêt à partir à la bataille, resta muet et rigide comme une statue.

Claudas se rua vers le pauvre homme qui se tenait devant lui paralysé par la peur et lui asséna une violente gifle.

- Et bien, que t'arrive t-il ! VA ! Le temps presse.

- Oui … oui, maître.

Ne demandant pas son reste, le serviteur sortit en courant de la chambre.

Claudas resta un long moment à fixer l'horizon.

- Oui, le temps presse, murmura t-il. Le pays de Logres nous attend ».

**A Kaamelott**

Arthur et le père Blaise sortaient de la salle des doléances. Si sur beaucoup de points, les deux hommes étaient régulièrement en opposition, aujourd'hui, il partageaient un point commun : une terrible migraine.

Arthur posa le front sur le bois de la porte de la salle.

« J'en ai marre, mais j'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries, soupira le Roi de Bretagne.

- Sire, rétorqua le père Blaise, les doléances sont un moment euh, un moment …

- Ouais, c'est ça, racler vous bien le citron pour me trouver l'adjectif qui peut décrire les deux dernières heures.

- … solennel ? Hasarda le père Blaise.

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

- Solennel ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de solennel à régler les problèmes d'un type qui prétend que des furets lui bouffent tous ses oignons et qui nous demande d'éliminer cette menace ? Oh, c'est peut-être le fait que le pignouf s'est présenté en _armure_ pour faire sa demande ? Un Chevalier des temps modernes quoi. En même temps, entre les miens qui passent leur temps à se saouler à la taverne ou à me planter un poignard dans le dos, j'ai p't'être une petite place pour le dézingueur de furets à haleine de chacal. Normal, les pauvres petites bêtes avec tous les oignons qu'elles se tapent …

- Euh, oui, je dois reconnaître que les doléances d'aujourd'hui étaient pour le moins …

Nouveau haussement de sourcil d'Arthur.

- … originales ? Essaya le Père Blaise.

Arthur grogna.

- Oui, bon, ok, vous avez raison, ces pèquenots sont tous des tarés, soupira la père Blaise.

- Ah vous êtes là !

Arthur et le père Blaise se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

- Bien sûr que j'étais là, et d'ailleurs, cher beau-père je ne vous y ai pas vu. Il y avait pourtant séance de doléances aujourd'hui.

- Pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries, répondit Léogadan. Ca tiendrait qu'à moi, y'en aurait plus de doléances et les seuls moments où on verrait tous ces pignoufs ce serait pendant les séances d'écartèlement, avec eux dans le rôle de l'écartelé. Non franchement, renverser les rôles comme ça, c'est pas sain, j'vous l'ai déjà dit mille fois : c'est à eux de souffrir pas à nous. Si vous avez mal à la tête, c'est parce que justement, vous en faites pas assez tomber, des têtes.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais, épargnez-nous votre couplet sur les vertus de la tyrannie. Vous voulez quoi ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose : j'veux qu'vous m'prêtiez Perceval.

- De quoi ?!

- Pas longtemps, juste un ou deux jours le temps de fignoler ma dernière livraison. Ce con a eu une idée de génie – et c'est pas peu dire que ça m'fait mal de l'avouer – pour améliorer non seulement la portée de tir des catapultes mais aussi le poids de ce qu'elle peuvent balancer : on a frôlé les 100 livres ce matin aux essais ! Depuis qu'il sait li-

- _STOOOOP_ ! Hurla le roi. Vous, dit-il à l'adresse du père Blaise, retournez dans votre chapelle, et _vous_, venez par ici.

Arthur ouvrit la porte de la salle des doléances et fit signe à son beau-père de l'y suivre.

- Nan mais c'est quoi encore le problème, souffla Léodagan, exaspéré. Vous m'dites quand vous aurez fini d'la jouer demoiselle en plein émoi. Pourquoi on s'planque là ?

- A qui est-ce que vous l'avez dit ?

- A qui est-ce que j'ai dit _quoi_ ?

- Que Perceval savait lire !

Léodagan leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais bon dieu, c'est quoi votre problème maintenant ? Vous vouliez qu'il apprenne à lire, oui ou non ?

- Oui, mais …

- Bah il utilise ses nouveaux talents, pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose d'ailleurs, et puis, il lit pas vraiment, son truc, c'est plutôt les chiffres. Présentez lui un machin remplis d'ces putains de chiffres romains et d'schémas et vous l'occupez toute la journée. Il passe des heures avec notre cureton préféré à -

- Le père Blaise est au courant ! S'exclama Arthur.

- Mais oui qu'il est au courant et il en fait pas tout un fromage lui de ct'affaire ! D'ailleurs, m'étonnerait pas qu'il vienne vous voir d'ici peu. Il doit en avoir marre de devoir faire du rangement dans tout son merdier pour trouver des traités de mathématiques à la con.

Arthur s'installa sur son trône en grommelant.

- Allez, dites moi c'qui va pas, faites pas votre femme, cajola Léodagan.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne fais pas ma femme, je pense juste que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit s'ébruiter, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, comment ça pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi du pourquoi, PARCE QUE, ça vous va ça comme réponse ?

- En tous cas, votre abruti là, maintenant qu'il sait lire lui, au moins, il argumente ses réponses avec autre chose qu'un « paske ! » ! Rétorqua Léodagan un ton plus haut.

- Et bien justement, c'est ce qui me fait peur !

- Quoi, que Perceval sache enfin nous présenter de manière cohérente une de ses histoires de gérontologue à la con ? A ouais, y'à pas, ça fait peur.

- Non, c'est juste … un pressentiment.

- Un pressentiment ?

- Ouais. Un _mauvais_ pressentiment.

- Ah bah merci d'la précision j'avais pas d'viné ! Parce monsieur fait dans le pressentiment maintenant, j'croyais qu'on laissait la daube ésotérique à Merlin.

- Ouais, grogna Arthur, j'ai l'pressentiment que je vais vous en mettre une avant la fin de la journée.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant la joute verbale entre les deux hommes.

Bohort entra, paniqué, enfin, un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Sire, Sire, c'est terrible, déclara t-il, c'est affreux nous devons faire quelque chose, peut-être envoyer une ou deux catapultes, ou bien vingt-cinq ? Oui, vingt-cinq et tout raser. Le feu, c'est bien aussi, non ? C'est très propre le feu. Pfiout et plus une trace …

- Mais enfin Bohort qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'entrer comme ça sans vous annoncer ? Et puis qu'est-ce que vous voulez raser au juste ?

- Ouais, alors là, permettez moi d'vous dire qu'il y a nette amélioration chez vos petits protégés, non vraiment, siffla Léodagan. Il pousse un cerveau à l'autre con et des noix à celui-ci le tout en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Chapeau bas l'artiste, faudra que vous m'donniez votre recette, j'l'essaierais bien sur mon fils.

Arthur ignora son beau-père.

- Bohort, sujet-verbe-complément, vite, avant que j'm'énerve pour de bon. Expliquez-vous.

- C'est le seigneur Calogrenant Sire, il surveille les routes d'Orcanie à votre demande et nous a envoyé un pigeon. Un convoi d'hommes est passé ce matin Sire, nous devons nous préparer … _AUX ARMES_ ! Hurla soudain le Chevalier de Gaunes joignant le geste à la parole en dégainant son épée.

- Vous me donnez ça tout de suite répondit Arthur.

- Mais Sire …

- Maintenant, allez.

Bohort obtempéra.

- Vous tremblez tellement que vous risquez encore de vous la faire tomber sur les pieds, précisa Arthur. Il y en a combien ?

- Combien de quoi Sire ?

- De couilles dans votre falzar … D'hommes dans le convoi, abruti !

- Quatre Sire. Nous devons sans attendre organiser une offensive pour -

- Quatre.

- Oui Sire.

- Y'à quatre bonshommes qui vont en Orcanie et vous voulez raser le pays ?!

- Mais Sire ….

- Taisez-vous Bohort, taisez-vous où cette épée fait une rencontre malencontreuse avec votre abdomen. Calogrenant est toujours sur place ?

- Euh, oui Sire, mais –

- Ok, vous lui envoyez séance tenante le message suivant : il carre ses fesses et dès que les visiteurs reprennent la route, il les serre et nous les amène à Kaamelott.

Les yeux de Bohort s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

- Mais Sire … vous voulez dire … vous voulez les introduire _ici_, dans l'enceinte du château, à Kaamelott.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Allez magnez-vous le train.

- Oui Sire.

Une fois Bohort sorti de la salle, Arthur se tourna vers son beau-père.

- Alors pour vous répondre. Non, j'vous « prête » pas Perceval et en ce qui concerne le mauvais pressentiment, j'crois que ça se précise. »

**En Orcanie, Château du Roi Loth et de la Reine Anna de Tintagel**

Loth d'Orcanie observait le convoi qui venait d'entrer dans l'enceinte du château. Deux hommes à cheval, ce qui ressemblait fort à un valet de pied et le conducteur d'une cariole qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

Il soupira.

« _Tempus fugit_, murmura t-il. Rien à voir avec l'arrivée de visiteurs impromptus mais tout à voir avec la fin d'un monde. Il est loin le temps où n'entraient dans ce château que des hôtes de marque.

- Je ne reconnais pas le blason, fit remarquer Galessin.

- _Huuuuum_, je ne sais pas, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose mais … _Tempus fugit_ comme j'le disais. Et vous ma mie ? Dit-il en se tournant vers son épouse.

- Vous êtes un crétin, répondit juste Anna de Tintagel.

- Oui, bien sûr, _omnia vincit amor_ mais pas entre nous deux bien entendu très chère. J'en conclu que vous avez identifié le dit blason et que vous connaissez le nom de l'illustre peigne-cul qui nous rend visite ?

Anna lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ce qui est étonnant avec le mariage, lui lança t-elle, pleine de hargne, c'est de faire lit commun pendant des années mais pourtant de rêver à part. Vos rêves de puissance, je les emmerde. Couronne de Logres sur la tête ou pas, vous serez toujours une loufiote et vous savez pourquoi ?

- Oh mon ange, je suis certain de ne pas avoir à attendre bien longtemps pour découvrir la réponse à cette question.

- Parce que vous rêvez petit. Vous _êtes_ petit. Votre bite, si je dois en croire mes souvenirs, est minuscule et vu l'échec de votre putsch contre le bâtard d'Uther, ce qui vous sert de cerveau l'est plus encore. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris qu'il n'y a qu'une seule manière de prendre le pouvoir sur la Bretagne toute entière : c'est de « détruire » Arthur. Tuez le, il devient un martyr et vous ne pourrez jamais vous approprier son trône. Mort, il sera plus puissant que jamais. Vivant mais _souhaitant_ mourir en revanche …

- Je crois que je pourrais vous aider dans cette tâche fit une voix grave derrière eux.

- Roi Claudas, soyez le bienvenu, roucoula Anna en s'avançant vers l'homme qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Claudas ? Le Claudas de la Terre Déserte ? « Roi » ? Arthur ne lui a-t-il pas repris les terres qu'il avait usurpées aux seigneurs de Gaunes ? Questionna Gallessin.

Anna fit volte face

- Il est plus royal aujourd'hui sans terre ni couronne que ne le sera jamais celui-là, dit-elle d'un ton hautain en désignant le Roi Loth.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer, _Roi_ Claudas dit Loth insistant sur le titre d'une manière sarcastique, que nous sommes actuellement en disgrâce. Ce n'est pas que je ne souhaite pas me mêler à une intrigue, quelle qu'elle soit, _incredibile dictu_ me direz vous, le roi Loth qui refuse de se joindre à un complot ! Mais il est des moments où il faut savoir faire, disons, une pause.

- Bien, dit Anna, c'est également ce que j'allais vous proposer, allez donc faire une pause dans les cuisines, le Roi Claudas et moi devons parler affaire.

Loth sourit.

- Et bien, nous nous verrons donc au souper.

Anna soupira.

- Oui, oui, allez maintenant. Ouste ! Et vous aussi, dit-elle à l'attention de Galessin.

Les deux hommes sortirent.

- Bien et maintenant, mon bon Roi, que me proposez-vous exactement ? Demanda Anna de but en blanc, invitant de la main Claudas à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Il y a dix ans de cela, Arthur a lâchement tué mon fils, Dorin, alors qu'il défendait ses droits. Ses terres étaient nôtres par fait de guerre. Il m'a exilé … La fin n'est pas loin, je la sens, elle approche, dit Claudas sur un ton exalté. Mais je ne peux partir sans avoir asséné à Arthur le même coup terrible au cœur et à l'âme.

Anna soupira.

- Soit, l'idée est amusante mais il y a comme un hic. Arthur n'a pas de descendance, du moins, ricana t-elle, pas de légitime. Je suppose qu'un bâtard ne peut engendrer que des bâtards …

- Ma chère, il y a différentes formes d'attachements. Les liens les plus forts ne sont pas toujours dans le sang, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit le vieil homme qui connaissait la haine qu'Anna vouait à celui qui était pourtant son demi-frère. Il nous suffit de trouver celui ou celle dont la mort ferait le plus souffrir le pauvre roi de Bretagne. Et c'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir. Vous avez en la personne du duc d'Orcanie quelqu'un qui a été longtemps très proche d'Arthur. Peut-être pourra t-il nous éclairer sur l'identité de ceux ou celles qui ont la faveur du roi ?

- _Humoui_, répondit Anna, la chose peut se tenter je suppose. VALET !

Aux cris de sa maîtresse, un jeune homme passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Allez me quérir le sieur Galessin. DE SUITE !

Quelques instants plus tard, Galessin, mal à l'aise, se trouvait assis entre Anna de Tintagel et son invité. Ils lui exposèrent leur projet.

- Alors, s'impatienta Anna.

- Alors, répondit Galessin, bah, je vois pas.

- Réfléchissez, ne vous laissez pas abuser par ces formes de correction forcée que nous imposent les convenances, elles ne forgent pas les liens que nous cherchons, dit Claudas. Il nous faut … de l'improbable ! Voilà, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du se produire, qui vous aura surpris sans que sur le coup vous y apportiez plus d'attention que cela, allez, cherchez, cherchez bien.

- Non, franchement, y'a rien … sauf … Galessin se tut.

- Oui, quoi, dites, nous vous écoutons !

- Bah, y'a bien l'autre con avec ses déjeuners et ses cours particuliers.

- Vous pouvez préciser ? Demanda Anna. Je sais que la fréquentation des cons est une de vos occupations habituelles, ce qui explique certainement l'anonymisation, au bout d'un moment, les cons, ça fait masse, mais un nom nous aiderait.

Galessin ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il semblait se concentrer sur ses souvenirs.

- Ouais, maintenant que vous en parlez. Le grand con là …

- Et allons donc, soupira Anna, il remet ça.

- … Lancelot, c'était sensé être son bras droit à Arthur, bah pourtant en dehors des campagnes militaires ou des affaires officielles du royaume, ils étaient jamais ensemble alors que cet abruti …

- Oui, oui ! dit Claudas sur un ton qui ne cachait pas son excitation à l'idée d'apprendre le nom de celui qui allait expier pour les fautes du Roi de Logres.

- … il le convie pratiquement tous les midis à sa table. Même qu'il va aux déjeuners officiels, comme avec les maures et ce grand type là, un Dux Bellorum de l'empereur Justinien. Et, il a même partagé sa tente plusieurs fois ! Et puis, il lui donne des cours, il lui a appris à tirer à l'arc, des conneries comme ça. Il pêche aussi avec lui, je les ai vus une fois. Ouais, il doit bien l'aimer, c'est marrant, j'avais jamais pensé à ça avant, parce que dans le même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il peut l'enguirlander. Y s'prend de ces torgnoles le couillon. Comme un môme !

Anna, qui n'en pouvait plus, se leva et hurla.

- SON NOM, CRETIN !

- Perceval. Perceval de Galles mais bon, c'est surtout un gros con vous savez.

- Ce que vous nous décrivez pourrait très bien s'apparenter à des rapports entre frères ou même, d'une certaine manière, entre un père et son fils, l'apprentissage est nécessairement lié à une certaine forme de correction, oui cela pourrait être ça, dit Claudas pensif.

- Ouais, répondit Galessin, ça doit être pour ça qu'Arthur lui a dit que s'ils étaient tous les deux en danger, Perceval ne devait pas se sacrifier pour lui. En fait, ça ne concerne que Perceval parce que nous, Arthur nous a très bien fait comprendre qu'en cas de pépin, c'était lui d'abord nos fesses plus tard, le saloupiaud. »

A cette dernière remarque, Anna et Claudas échangèrent un sourire entendu.

Ils avaient trouvé leur candidat à l'expiation.

* * *

Après le dîner, Anna et Claudas s'installèrent dans le foyer pour discuter de leurs plans autour d'un bon pichet de vin.

« Le problème, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas quitter le château. Et s'il faut lever une troupe pour nous débarrasser de ce Perceval, je ne vois pas comment, vous ou moi pourrons le faire. Nous ignorons encore quel sort Arthur nous réserve et vous êtes, pardonnez moi, un homme en exil, précisa Anna.

Claudas sourit.

- Un _vieil_ homme en exil. Pour Arthur, je ne suis pas dangereux. S'il ne vous a pas encore tous fait exécuter sur le champ, ce qui aurait été ma décision, c'est qu'Arthur est un faible. Son esprit est encombré de la pensée de ces philosophes grecs qui considèrent qu'il faut gouverner de manière juste, bah ! Arthur ne tue que s'il y est contraint. C'est ce qui fera sa perte. N'ai-je pas entendu dire qu'il avait laissé la vie sauve à Lancelot du Lac ? Le poignard que l'on croit rouillé peut fort bien entre les mains d'un habile artisan retrouver tout son tranchant … et se retrouver par là-même planté dans le dos de celui qui l'a abandonné. Mieux vaut le détruire.

Claudas porta la coupe à sa bouche, son regard fixé sur le feu devant lui.

- Il y a deux raisons pour laquelle j'ai choisi l'Orcanie pour mener à bien cette mission. La première, je vous l'ai exposée tout à l'heure. La seconde, c'est parce que je n'ignore pas votre passion pour l'art de l'ancien monde.

- Continuez répondit juste Anna.

- Je sais que vous avez, disons, des liens _privilégiés_ avec la Reine Mab. Je me suis dit que si nous ne pouvions, ni l'un ni l'autre utiliser le fer, nous pouvions faire appel à la magie. Je doute que même cette épée, Excalibur, puisse grand-chose contre des rites plus anciens encore que le lac d'où elle est sortie ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

Anna leva son verre.

- J'en pense, mon cher Roi, qu'il est temps d'aller faire une petite ballade digestive en forêt. »

Ils trinquèrent en silence à leurs projets.

* * *

Ils roulaient depuis maintenant plus d'une heure lorsque soudain, Anna tapa deux petits coups secs sur le toit de leur carriole.

« C'est ici, annonça t-elle. Nous allons devoir faire le reste à pied.

Claudas la suivit. Chaque pas qui le rapprochait de leur destination lui donnait de la vigueur. Il ne revivait pas, non, il sentait au contraire qu'il était proche du dénouement, proche de la fin. Mais il mourrait heureux en sachant que ce serait aussi celle d'Arthur Pendragon.

- Voilà, nous y sommes.

Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière. Une clairière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, pas de dolmen ou de menhir, ni même de cercle de culture. Claudas fronça les sourcils, il allait questionner Anna lorsqu'un rire sec juste à côté de lui, le fit sursauter.

La clairière se trouva soudainement éclairée et une petite vieille se tenait là, appuyée sur un bâton, encapuchonnée dans un lourd manteau noir. Son sourire laissait entrevoir une bouche édentée.

La Reine Mab, pensa Claudas.

- Touché mon mignon, dit Mab d'une voix chevrotante et la réponse à votre requête est non. Les affaires du monde humain m'ennuient. C'est toujours la même rengaine avec vous : pouvoir, vengeance, luxure. Blablabla. Peuh, banal. Manque d'originalité. Bref, ça m'emmerde rien que de l'évoquer, donc, c'est non.

Mab leur tourna le dos et l'obscurité les enveloppa à nouveau Anna et lui.

- Et bien, on peut dire que ce fut bref. Droit au but, soupira Anna.

- Comment … comment a t-elle su ? Lui demanda Claudas.

- Mab lit dans le cœur des hommes.

- Vous devez lui demander de revenir ! Cria Claudas. Elle est notre seule porte de sortie.

- Je ne donne pas d'ordre à la reine des anciens rites, Roi Claudas, répondit sèchement Anna. Nous ne la choisissons pas comme alliée, c'est elle qui vous choisit.

- Exactement, fit une petite voix aigûe derrière eux.

De nouveau, la clairière était illuminée.

Cette fois, Mab était enroulée dans un long manteau d'hermine blanche. Et c'était une enfant, à peine une adolescente, aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux plus verts que la plus précieuse des émeraudes.

- J'ai réfléchi, vous m'ennuyez mais je m'ennuie encore plus toute seule. Avez vous du chocolat ?

Anna et Claudas échangèrent un regard. Anna haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chaud-Kolah ? Demanda Claudas.

- Ah merde, j'oublie toujours. Pas encore trouvé l'Amérique hein ? Je déteste le haut Moyen-Âge, franchement, soupira Mab. Voyons, racontez-moi quelque chose d'intéressant à la place.

Claudas qui avait été un moment décontenancé par les subites apparitions de la fée ainsi que par son étrange langage se redressa immédiatement et annonça fièrement :

- Je veux venger la mort de mon fils aimé !

Mab se tourna vers Anna attendant qu'elle aussi précise ses motivations.

- Je veux assassiner le fils de l'assassin de mon père ânonna t-elle.

- _ARGH_ ! Non, vraiment, mais faites un effort ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça moi, une télénovela ?

La lumière disparut une nouvelle fois, ainsi que Mab.

Anna et Claudas retinrent un moment leur souffle, prêts à voir la magicienne réapparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Après plusieurs longues minutes, Claudas rompit le silence :

- Vous pensez qu'elle va revenir ?

- Difficile à dire, lui répondit Anna. Tout dépend de son intérêt pour notre petite affaire et quelque chose me dit que notre côte n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Tu l'as dit mon kiki fit une voix grave et suave derrière eux.

Enveloppée dans une cape de velours pourpre, Mab, beauté brune aux yeux de braise, leur souriait.

- Voyons, commençons … par toi ! Dit-elle en tendant le doigt vers Anna. Ferme les yeux.

Anna s'exécuta.

- _Moui_, bof, bof. Jalousie, complexe d'œdipe, des années de bonheur pour un psy, mais rien pour moi. Passons donc à monsieur.

Claudas ferma les yeux.

- Hummmmm, il y a … il y a quelque chose … oui, oui … _ooooooooh_, ça c'est trop drôle. MELEAGANT ! S'écria t-elle soudain en claquant des mains. Oui, l'affaire pourrait être amusante.

- Vous … vous acceptez de nous aider ? Dit Claudas, surpris par le revirement de Mab.

- Vous aider ? Le visage de Mab afficha un moment de surprise. Oh, oui, ça. Hum. J'accomplirais votre désir le plus cher oui mais maintenant laissez moi, j'ai pas mal de préparatifs et en plus, j'ai pris rendez vous pour une manucure à 6 h. »

Cette fois, lorsque la clairière fut plongée dans le noir ce fut pour de bon. Anna et Claudas (9) reprirent donc le chemin du château.

**A Suivre ...**

(8) Cette locution exprime, d'un point de vue très stoïcien, que le destin est inexorable. Elle se traduit communément en « les destins (fata) conduisent celui qui se soumet à leurs arrêts. Ils entraînent celui qui résiste ». Nous la devons à Senèque (in Lettres à Lucilius). Le destin est un thème important de la série Kaamelott, qu'il s'agisse de celui d'Arthur ou de celui de Perceval, dès la saison III, renforcé dans la IV et qui trouve son dénouement dans la V.

(9) Claudas est un personnage des légendes Arthuriennes, ainsi que son fils Dorin. La Reine Mab en revanche, est un des protagonistes des Mabinogion, quatre contes médiévaux gallois du XIIème siècle qui précèdent le cycle arthurien.


	4. Excidat Illa Dies Aevo, Nec Postera Cred

**Scène 4 – « Excidat Illa Dies Aevo, Nec Postera Credant» (10)**

**A Kaamelott**

Arthur déjeunait avec Perceval. Le repas se déroulait dans le silence. Et ça agaçait prodigieusement le Roi de Bretagne. Non, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même ce qui l'agaçait, c'était de voir Perceval plus concentré sur sa foutue petite tablette en cire que sur son assiette. Pt'ain il était à la table du Roi quand même !

Arthur soupira.

Ouais, bon, et puisqu'il fallait qu'il soit complètement-tout à fait-absolument honnête. Il s'emmerdait. Là, voilà, c'était dit. Parce que généralement, les repas avec Perceval, c'était tout sauf chiant ! Inattendu la plupart du temps, le foutant en rogne invariablement, mais _jamais_ chiant.

Arthur poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Ca va Sire ?

Arthur leva la tête de son assiette.

- Oui, oui.

- Non, parce que vous soupirez là. Karadoc y dit qu'il faut s'méfier de certains trucs qu'on bouffe parce que ça donne de la morphologie.

- De l'aérophagie, répliqua Arthur machinalement. Mais dites-moi, maintenant que vous savez lire, vous ne croyez pas que vous pourriez faire un petit effort avec le vocabulaire ?

Perceval secoua la tête.

- Nan, j'aime pas ça moi le vocabulaire, c'est comme ces conneries de nord et de sud, ça change tout le temps.

- Comme le nord et le sud … mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ? Les mots, c'est … bah, c'est les mots. Une fois qu'on connaît leur signification, elle ne change plus.

- Bah si justement.

- Bah, non, s'énerva Arthur. Je suis désolé mais non. Un mot, c'est un mot.

Perceval sembla réfléchir un moment puis répondit à son roi.

- J'vais vous prendre un exemple. Peine.

- Quoi, peine ?

- Le mot « peine ».

- Ah, oui, bah quoi avec le mot peine.

- Il veut dire plusieurs choses. Ca peut être la sanction, ou le chagrin, ou encore quand on fait un effort, on dit même avoir de la peine pour parler, et là bah, ça veut dire qu'on éprouve une gêne quoi. Et si je vous dit qu'j'ai à peine manger, là, ça veut dire que j'ai presque rien bouffé (11). Et moi, tout ça, ça me fait chier. Ca sert à rien d'apprendre des trucs qui changent tout le temps. Le pire, c'est les mots qui se transforment en deux mots qui veulent dire deux choses complètement différentes. Tenez, Lancelot, bah, c'était l'gars _intègre_, ça veut dire que c'était un type bien, honnête et tout et puis, il est devenu _intégriste_, ne voulant plus le Graal pour tous mais pour une petite poignée de gens, des élus, ceux qui valent le coup et ça, c'est pas bien. Et pourtant, les deux mots, y z'ont la même racine. Les mathématiques, c'est clair, c'est net, ça change pas.

Difficile d'argumenter après une aussi brillante démonstration.

- Vos maths … ça vous plait tant que ça alors ? Demanda Arthur en désignant du menton la petite tablette en cire de Perceval.

- Ouais, vachement Sire et en plus, c'est utile. Avec ça on peut inventer des trucs ou en modifier d'autres pour qu'ils fonctionnent mieux.

Arthur émit un petit rire de dérision.

- Ouais, comme par magie.

- Non, sire, répondit Perceval très sérieusement. C'est le contraire de la magie. Les maths ça repose sur du concret. Euripide y dit qu'il faut toujours démontrer ce que l'on avance sinon, bah, c'est comme si ça existait pas vraiment, vous voyez.

- Euripide ? Oh, vous voulez dire Euclide, répondit Arthur qui s'était demandé un moment ce que le grand dramaturge avait à voir avec des théorèmes mathématiques.

- Ah ouais peut-être mais celui qu'je préfère, c'est Archimède. Ca c'était un grand. J'suppose qu'on peut dire que Merlin, c'est un peu l'Archimède de la magie ?

- Non, certainement pas répondit immédiatement Arthur qui avait manqué s'étrangler avec la mie de son pain devant l'extravagance de la comparaison.

- Ah.

- Mais c'est pour ça que vous n'aimez pas la magie ? Parce que vous ne savez pas sur quoi elle repose ?

- Ouais, j'crois que c'est ça. C'est con mais moi, si j'comprends pas comment ça marche, ça m'fout les miquettes.

- Ah bon, mais alors vous savez comment fonctionnent les portes dimensionnelles ? Non, j'dis ça parce que dès qu'y a une de ces saloperies qui s'ouvrent par ici, hop, faut qu'vous la passiez.

- Euh, non, là, c'est pour les étoiles. J'avoue que, pour ça, j'ai jamais peur.

Arthur sourit.

- Sire, j'ai un service à vous demander annonça soudainement Perceval.

- Ah oui, quoi ?

- Y'a un marché demain, pas loin, cinq lieues pas plus, juste après les grandes caves Bleues, vous savez avant la forêt.

- _Ettttttttttt_ ?

- Le père Blaise m'a dit que sur ce marché on pouvait trouver des parchemins de toute sorte. Parfois, des livres aussi, mais là, ça coûte bonbon. J'voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de m'y accompagner.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez y foutre sur vot' marché ?

- Bah, j'sais pas … voir si j'trouve pas quelque chose. J'ai promis à Karadoc de lui trouver des recettes de cuisine. Y peut pas venir, ses gamines sont malades. Elles ont la chiasse.

- Charmant maugréa Arthur qui reposa, un peut dégoûté, une part de tarte. Et c'est demain, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, faudrait y être sur l'coup des dix heures, coz qu'après, y paraît qu'y a plus grand-chose. Si on part assez tôt, ce s'ra bon. J'ferais préparer un frichti pour le retour.

- Ah je vois que vous avez déjà pensé à tout.

- Ben ouais, répondit Perceval en haussant les épaules. Alors, c'est oui ?

Arthur soupira.

Voyons voir, revue militaire avec son beau-père à 09 h tapantes ou promenade incognito par une belle journée de printemps. Diable, quelle difficile, difficile décision …

- Ouais, c'est d'accord répondit-t-il. »

Rien que pour voir le visage de Perceval se fendre d'un large sourire à cette réponse, ça valait le coup.

Ca et d'imaginer la tronche que tirerait Léodagan lorsqu'il le verrait pas s'pointer à leur rendez vous le lendemain. Parce qu'après tout, Arthur était roi, il avait la charge d'un gouvernement. Et Dieu sait que c'était pas facile tous les jours ! Il avait droit à une petite virée tranquille de temps à autre.

Toutes ces responsabilités pouvaient aussi expliquer qu'il « oublie » de prévenir son beau-père qu'il ne serait pas là.

Dur dur d'être Roi.

* * *

Le marché était bruyant et coloré. Les vendeurs étaient essentiellement des artisans, ce qui expliquait que Bohort se trouve avec eux pour leur journée shopping. Dès qu'il avait su où ils se rendaient, il avait insisté pour venir. Présentement, il se trouvait en pleine négociation avec un tisserand à propos d'une magnifique tapisserie qu'il voulait acquérir pour « en faire le thème central de la prochaine fête de l'hiver, Sire ! ».

La tapisserie représentait une licorne assise dans un enclos sur un tapis de neige. Elle était attachée à un arbre par une longue chaîne dorée et ouvragée. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Arthur, ce fut : « la pov' bête, enchaînée comme ça » pour être suivi par : « elle doit s'geler le cul quand même. »

Pas très gai comme thème pour une fête : la captivité et le froid.

« Vous venez Sire, j'crois que les bouquins, c'est de l'autre côté du marché, annonça Perceval.

- J'vous suis mais je … bah ça alors, Venec ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici vous ?

- Oh, Sire quelle surprise ! S'exclama l'arnaqueur-usurieur-proxénète et Arthur en oubliait certainement. Le Curriculum Vitae de ce type était une source constante d'étonnement. La seule chose qui était certaine, c'était que quelle que soit l'activité professionnelle qui s'y trouvait, elle était nécessairement illicite.

Arthur se baissa et fit mine de regarder sous l'étal de Venec.

- Euh, Sire, vous faites quoi là ? Demanda ce dernier.

- J'sais pas, je cherche un chinois ou un ibère, à moins que vous soyez passé à une autre ethnie ?

- Sire, c'que j'aime avec vous, c'est qu'on peut parler à cœur ouvert. Bon, mon stock, il est sur la plage. Comme ça, en cas d'inspection surprise, on balance tout à la mer et hop, ni vu ni connu, on r'part à neuf après qu'la maison poulaga soit passée. Mais bon, non, là j'dépanne.

- Vous dépannez ?

- Ouais, un pote à moi qui fait dans la vaisselle.

- Volée ?

- Ben ouais vous savez comment c'est. Si on veut de la belle marchandise, y'a pas trop le choix faut allez la chercher là où elle est : chez les bourges. Tenez regardez ces coquemars ou alors ces superbes gargoulettes parfaites pour le p'tit vin grec.

- Venec, grinça Arthur, un jour je …

Le Roi s'arrêta net et se mit à regarder autour de lui.

- Y'a un problème sire ? Demanda Venec.

- Perceval ? Où il est ce con ?

- Ah, j'ai pas fait attention à où il allait, désolé Sire. Bon, pour les gargoulettes, on dit une vingtaine et j'vous fais un prix. Allez, cinquante et j'vous les livre gratis au château ».

* * *

Perceval était arrivé à la partie du marché qui l'intéressait. Devant lui se trouvaient cinq étals où s'amoncelaient des montagnes de parchemins ainsi que des tablettes de cire. Il allait fondre sur cet El Dorado lorsque son regard fut attiré par autre chose.

L'un des marchands – une vieille femme édentée – étalait des abaques.

L'étal n'était pas bien grand. Il n'y avait pas plus d'une dizaine d'abaques mais tous de taille et dans des matières différentes : bois, ivoire et même corail !

« Alors gamin, tu trouves ton bonheur ? Demanda la vieille.

- J'sais pas, c'est combien pour celui-là ? Répondit Perceval en désignant de la main un abaque en bois noir constitué de boules d'un bleu profond.

- Celui-ci ? Quinze pièces d'or seulement dix pour toi, tu m'as l'air d'un brave petit. Un peu con, mais brave.

- Pardon ? Sursauta Perceval qui se demandait s'il avait bien compris ce que lui avait dit la vieille.

- Euh, ouais, bon, dit la vieille en se raclant la gorge, je disais donc dix pièces d'or et cette petite merveille de technologie est à toi ?

- Bah, j'peux pas, j'en ai que dix des pièces et j'ai encore rien acheté alors si j'prends ça, après j's'rais marron.

- Je suis certaine nous pouvons trouver une autre solution. Tu me donnes sept pièces plus un objet précieux. Tu dois bien avoir autre chose de valeur sur toi qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Tiens, ton médaillon par exemple.

Perceval porta instinctivement la main à son cou.

- Nan, ça j'peux pas l'donner. C'est mes parents qui m'en ont fait cadeau. J'lai depuis ma naissance.

- Ah, je comprends, dans ce cas mon ptit gars, j'crois que nous n'allons pas faire affaire, et elle se tourna vers un autre client.

Perceval jouait avec son médaillon. Il était doué avec les chiffres, c'était comme si les opérations s'affichaient dans sa tête mais bon, là, il pourrait allez encore plus vite et faire des trucs plus compliqués. Et s'il voulait faire les mêmes trucs qu'Archimède, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Hey, la vieille !

La marchande lui jeta un regard noir.

- J'crois effectivement que ma première impression était la bonne, marmonna t-elle. Con. Très con.

- Euh, nan, j'voulais pas vous vexer et tout, en même temps, j'connais pas votre nom et vous êtes vieille, alors …

La marchande soupira.

- Tu as réfléchis, dit-elle sèchement.

Ce fut au tour de Perceval de soupirer.

- Ouais, répondit-il.

Il ôta lentement son médaillon et le tendit à la marchande puis il sortit de sa bourse les sept pièces d'or demandées qu'il laissa tomber dans la main de la marchande.

- Merci.

La vieille lui sourit. Elle prit l'abaque que Perceval avait choisi et lui emballa.

- Tiens, maintenant va donc terminer tes emplettes. Y'a du monde, même si ça vaut pas un jour de soldes chez Harrod's.

- Euh, c'est pas faux ! Répondit Perceval qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Et merci !

- HEY PERCEVAL !

Perceval se tourna immédiatement vers la personne qui l'appelait, reconnaissant la voix d'Arthur.

- SIRE ! SIRE !

- Putain mais combien de fois devrais-je vous dire qu'on est ici incognito crétin alors gueulez pas "Sire" comme ça, grogna Arthur.

- Ah, oui, désolé Si – (Arthur le foudroya du regard) euh, désolé. Regardez ce que je viens d'acheter. Un abaque ! Y'en à d'autres, pt'être que le père Blaise en voudrait un aussi ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- Des abaques ? Où ça ?

- Bah là Sire, c'est la vieille qui …

Perceval se retourna et se retrouva devant … rien. L'étal avait purement et simplement disparu.

- Alors ? Vous l'avez eu où votre abaque ? Demanda Arthur.

- Mais là Sire, j'vous jure ! Y'avait une vieille, elle vendait tout un tas d'abaques, même que j'lai payé sept pièces d'or.

- Perceval, on n'est pas à la table ronde là, alors laissez tomber les histoires de vieux et de vieilles.

- Non mais là, c'est pas pareil sire, c'est vrai ! Wouaouh, quand je pense que vous me dites toujours que les vieux c'est pas mystérieux bah là, j'sais pas c'qui vous faut. Et puis cette vieille bique elle a aussi embarqué mon médaillon !

Arthur soupira.

- Ok, essayons de récapituler. Il y avait une vieille qui vendait des abaques, elle vous en a vendu un sept pièces d'or.

- Ouais, mais en fait le prix, c'était dix pièces sauf que comme j'avais pas assez, elle a pris mon médaillon en plus.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

- Sire, j'crois que tout ça, ça a à voir avec la magie ou un truc dans le genre, murmura Perceval en se penchant vers le Roi.

- Nan, vraiment, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Et merde, jamais un moment de tranquillité, grommela Arthur. Bon allez on rentre. Et puis donnez moi ça, on ne sait jamais.

Perceval hésita un moment.

- Perceval, cet abaque, maintenant, grogna Arthur.

Le chevalier obtempéra à contrecœur.

- Bon, on récupère Bohort, on rentre à Kaamelott et on file ce machin à Merlin peut-être que lui et l'autre con, auront, pour une fois, une explication à nous fournir.

- Sire, et pour mon médaillon ?

- Ouais, pour ça aussi on demandera aux deux clowns. Allez, venez. »

Perceval jeta un coup d'oeil dépité aux autres étals et emboita le pas à Arthur.

* * *

Arthur et Perceval retrouvèrent Bohort à l'entrée du marché en compagnie de Venec.

« Oh Sire, vous serez enchanté par mes acquisitions, outre cette tapisserie de toute beauté, nous avons aussi …

Arthur n'écoutait pas franchement la liste que lui dressait Bohort de ses achats pour Kaamelott. Il était un chouïa préoccupé par la petite mésaventure de Perceval.

Non mais franchement, ce type va pisser en forêt et youp-la, il trouve un portail démonique ! Il fait un tour au marché et paf, il tombe sur une enchanteresse ! Dès qu'ils seraient de retour à Kaamelott, Arthur allait l'enfermer dans sa piaule. Il lui donnerait tous les bouquins qu'il veut mais il ne sortirait plus de l'enceinte du château !

- Sire, le seigneur Bohort a accepté ma proposition de vous raccompagner au château.

Gné ? C'est qui qu'avait parlé là ?

- Vénec ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ! S'exclama Arthur contrarié de voir le petit escroc s'accrocher à eux.

- Ben, comme j'vous l'disais, je vous raccompagne. Ma carriole est déjà chargée avec tout le balstringue du seigneur Bohort. C'est sur mon chemin de toute manière. Et puis c'est plus sympa de faire le chemin entre potes, non ?

- Venec, nous ne sommes pas _potes_, je crois vous avoir comparé à un cafard y'a pas si longtemps que ça.

- Opiniâtre Sire, cafard _opiniâtre_, ce que je prends comme un compliment. Ma mère a toujours vanté ma détermination ».

Arthur soupira.

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'assister à cette putain de revue militaire en fin de compte.

* * *

Sur le promontoire surplombant le marché, une femme vêtue d'une longue cape de velours pourpre était agenouillée devant une pierre. Elle releva son capuchon et sourit. Doucement, avec révérence, elle frotta la pierre ôtant la mousse qui s'était accumulée là avec les siècles, révélant une marque. Elle prit la dague qui pendait à sa ceinture et se coupa le bout de l'index. Elle laissa ensuite couler les perles de sang sur la pierre.

« Cén chaoi a bhfuil tú ? (12) dit-elle d'une voix douce.

La marque sur la pierre se mit à rougir. On pouvait deviner les formes d'un animal.

- A leinbh (12), il faut te réveiller maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle déposa un médaillon sur la pierre.

Des nuages menaçant apparurent dans le ciel. Un éclair illumina l'horizon.

- Tá sé ag cur báistí (12). Viens donc te rafraîchir, viens ! »

Un coup de tonnerre fit gronder la terre.

Mab sourit et renouvela les mêmes gestes sur une autre pierre.

* * *

Bohort avait décidé de monter aux côtés de Venec sur la carriole dès qu'Arthur lui avait parlé de la "vieille" de Perceval.

« Oh Mon Dieu Sire, qu'allons nous faire ! Et cet … cet abaque, pourquoi le ramener à Kaamelott, ça pourrait être dangereux. Et si … et si jamais c'était un explosif !

- Bohort, calmez-vous, s'impatienta Arthur, tout va bien se pass -

Un violent coup de tonnerre le coupa net. Son cheval se cabra apeuré.

- Mais d'où qu'il sort c'te putain d'orage ? Dit Venec qui tentait de calmer lui aussi ses chevaux.

Arthur leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il s'était en effet obscurcit rapidement. Un peu _trop_ rapidement pour que cela soit naturel. Instinctivement, il sortit Excalibur. Ce geste n'eut pas pour effet de calmer Bohort.

- Nous allons tous mourir ! Gémit-il.

- Bah, c'est juste de la flotte fit remarquer Perceval.

A ces mots, des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur eux, formant un épais rideau.

- Ouais, hurla Arthur, c'est ça, juste de la flotte ! On ne peut pas avancer sous _ça_ à cheval, on met pied à terre. Et on se magne !

Ils eurent du mal à convaincre leur monture d'avancer. C'était comme combattre la nature elle-même ! Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, la pluie cessa.

Arthur soufflait comme un bœuf. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il se tourna vers Perceval pour voir si tout allait bien lorsque Venec rompit le silence :

- Euh, c'est quoi _ça_ ?

Quelque chose se tenait en effet devant eux. Quelque chose de massif.

Quelque chose avec une tête d'aigle et la partie arrière d'un cheval, deux immenses ailes et des yeux d'un ambre profond … _nondedieu_ !

- Un hippogriffe murmura Bohort dans un souffle.

- _Deux_ hippogriffes, le corrigea Venec qui fixait l'arrière de la carriole.

En effet, un autre animal se trouvait juste derrière eux.

- Peut-être … peut-être qu'ils veulent juste l'abaque ? Hasarda Bohort.

Venec adressa un sourire désolé à Arthur, genre « wouaouh, z'avez vraiment tiré le gros lot avec celui-là !». S'il savait. Arthur était le multigagnant d'une loterie très spéciale : lot unique, le chevalier branquignole.

- Trop bizarre les bestiaux, murmura Perceval fasciné par les deux créatures. Forme hiéracocéphale, comme dans l'écriture égyptienne.

Arthur adressa un long regard confus à son chevalier. Un jour peut-être, il comprendrait comment le cerveau du gallois fonctionnait. Ouais, il pouvait toujours rêver.

- _Oooookay_. Venec, annonça Arthur, vous restez avec Bohort. Tout le monde descend de la carriole mais doucement, _douuuuuuucement_.

Venec hocha la tête. Le message était clair. Protéger le seigneur de Gaunes. Il aida Bohort à descendre et dégaina son épée. Il donna sa dague au chevalier qui la saisit à pleines mains. Il la serrait si fort que ses articulations étaient blanches.

- Perceval, dos à dos, maintenant ! Lança Arthur.

Le chevalier, arme dégainée, obtempéra.

- Venec, reprit Arthur, vous prenez le pt'it gros, je prends l'autre.

- Sans vous offenser sire, ils ont tous les deux la même taille et « petit » n'est pas exactement le qualificatif qui me vient à l'esprit, « gros » en revanche … répondit Venec. »

Comme s'ils avaient compris que leurs opposants étaient enfin prêts, les hippogriffes déployèrent leurs ailes et prirent leur envol. Poussant des cris perçants, ils foncèrent sur le petit convoi que formaient les quatre hommes.

Où plus exactement, ils foncèrent sur une personne précise.

Arthur savait que cette scène allait se rejouer dans sa tête pendant des années durant. Il se demanderait sans cesse ce qui ce serait passé s'il avait fait _ceci_ à la place de _cela_.

Les hippogriffes évitaient les coups d'épée avec une agilité que démentait leur taille imposante. Ils ne portaient aux quatre hommes que des coups sans gravité qui les laissaient couverts d'estafilades. Bec, sabot et serres, tout était une arme létale sur ces foutus monstres et s'ils avaient voulu, il ne serait resté que de la charpie de leurs victimes. Arthur ne comprit que trop tard leur tactique.

Les séparer. Ou plus exactement, séparer Perceval de leur petit groupe.

Tout alla très vite. Les hippogriffes, par leurs attaques, les avaient obligés à desserrer leurs rangs et dès que Perceval fut suffisamment éloigné du groupe, ils n'hésitèrent pas un instant. L'animal qui était le plus proche du gallois l'envoya bouler d'un coup de tête, le laissant estourbi pour le compte, puis il le saisit dans ses serres et prit son envol. Son compagnon le suivit, laissant les trois autres hommes incapables de faire autre chose que de fixer les deux points noirs qui s'éloignaient dans le ciel.

* * *

Merlin donnait de petits coups avec un bâton à l'objet qui se trouvait sur la table devant lui.

« C'est un abaque, annonça t-il fièrement.

- Alors là, j'vais vous l'dire franchement, aujourd'hui, j'suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter vos banalités et moins encore vos conneries, alors vous avez dix secondes pour m'apporter une réponse claire et pertinente avant qu'je vous fasse avaler une par une toutes les potions qui s'trouve dans votre fourbi, annonça Arthur.

- Bah en même temps pour une fois le con, il a raison, c'est juste un abaque, répliqua Elias.

L'enchanteur prit l'objet dans ses mains. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Ouais, rien de rien, aucune aura de magie, enfin, y'a p'têtre un très faible résidu mais l'objet lui-même n'est pas enchanté.

- Et donc ? Demanda le roi.

- Donc, ça signifie que quelqu'un possédant des dons de magie a tenu ce truc dans les mains, mais c'est tout. Z'avez rien d'autre ?

- Des hippogriffes de la taille de la tourelle Est du château, ça vous va comme « autre » ?

Merlin sourit, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

- Ah des hippogriffes, des siècles que j'en ai pas vus … ils étaient beaux ? Demanda t-il tout excité.

_CLAC !_

- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! Cria Merlin une main posée sur sa joue rouge.

- J'ai décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle règle : une connerie, une gifle, alors réfléchissez bien à votre prochaine sortie.

Arthur était à cran. Non, il n'était pas à cran, il avait passé ce stade ! Il était … il était … ok, il ne savait pas exactement comment définir son état mental du moment mais une chose était sûr si quelque chose n'arrivait pas d'ici peu, il allait exploser ! Et y'aurait du grabuge.

Ils étaient rentrés tous les trois épuisés à Kaamelott, leurs vêtements tailladés leur donnaient l'air de clodos. Encore heureux qu'Arthur tenait toujours Excalibur en main parce que sinon, pas sûr qu'ils auraient pu rentrer dans l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Bohort, qui ne cessait de répéter « OhMonDieu, OhMonDieu ! » dans un état semi hébété, avait été mis au lit. Venec avait insisté pour rester. Arthur avait accepté, preuve qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal.

Normal …

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose de normal à Kaamelott depuis un bon moment.

Et c'était sa faute.

- Bon, racontez nous, précisément ce qui s'est passé.

Arthur leva les yeux vers Elias.

- Quoi ? Mais ça fait au moins dix fois que je vous raconte cette foutue attaque !

- Non, pas ça, pas l'attaque, précisa Merlin, racontez-nous comment Perceval est entré en possession de ça.

Il désignait l'abaque qu'Elias avait reposé sur la table.

Arthur prit une large inspiration et se contint de lui mettre une baffe. Ok, il n'avait pas dit de connerie mais comme ça n'allait pas tarder de toute manière, il pourrait faire dans le préventif.

- Sur le marché. Une vieille lui a vendu. Mais son étal s'est volatilisé dès qu'il a eu ce machin dans les mains.

- Une enchanteresse, annonça Merlin en hochant la tête.

- C'est quoi qui vous a mis sur la voie, le mot « volatilisé » ?

- Humpf, fit Elias. Et combien l'a-t-il acheté ?

- Comment ça combien il l'a acheté. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Vous voulez vous installer comme comparateur de prix ? Vous savez, les baffes c'est pas que pour l'autre grand con là.

Elias soupira.

- Non, c'est pour avoir un peu plus d'éléments. Comment vous voulez qu'on bosse si on a pas d'indices.

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! S'exclama merlin.

- Oh vous la ferme, retournez plutôt à vos potions contre la diarrhée.

- J'vous f'rais dire, Môssieur Elias, que ma potion a parfaitement marché, les p'tites du seigneur Karadoc sont guéries ! La médecine c'est … c'est la magie de demain !

- Ouais, c'est ça. Bah puisqu'on y est pas encore à demain, et que là, vu qu'c'est aujourd'hui, on est plutôt dans la magie, vous pourriez p'têtre laissé bosser ceux qui maîtrisent un peu -

- VOS GUEULES ! Hurla Arthur en assénant un coup d'épée à la table devant lui.

Le pauvre meuble se brisa en deux et Merlin eut tout juste le temps de récupérer l'abaque avant qu'il ne se fracasse au sol.

- Alors j'vous préviens, là, j'ai dépassé le stade des baffes et je pense très fort à quelque chose de plus définitif, genre bûcher. Perceval a été enlevé par des hippogriffes _nondedieudemerde_ ! Des putains d'hippogriffes et vous v'nez parler de diarrhée !

Elias fixait ce qu'il restait de la table. Il secoua la tête et soupira.

- Vous savez en quoi il est fait votre abaque ?

- Quoi ?! Mais j'm'en taponne, en revanche, je sens que je développe une envie grandissante pour une bonne flambée répondit Arthur.

- Du lapis-lazuli, répondit juste Elias sur un ton calme.

Arthur baissa son épée.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous déconnez encore. Donnez moi ça vous !

Merlin s'exécuta.

Arthur examinait les petites boules bleues striées d'or.

- Bah merde …

- Oui, « bah merde ». Cet objet est d'une valeur inestimable. Alors je vous le demande, _combien_ a-t-il été payé ?

- Euh … Arthur ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa conversation avec Perceval au marché. Dix pièces d'or … NON ! Non, sept. Ouais, c'est ça sept pièces d'or.

- Sept, c'est un chiffre magique ça, précisa Merlin.

CLAC !

- Maiseuh …

- Ouais, celle là, elle a du faire mal, c'est con, parce que là, il a encore raison, sourit Elias. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Lorsqu'un enchanteur « échange » un objet, il le fait toujours de manière équitable. S'il ne respecte pas cette loi, l'échange est invalidé. C'est une règle immuable : tout repose sur l'équilibre. Cet abaque n'a pu être échangé que contre un autre bien d'une grande valeur pas contre sept pièces malheureuses pièces d'or.

- Son médaillon murmura Arthur.

- Quoi ? Quel médaillon ?

- Le prix c'était dix pièces, mais il avait pas assez alors ce con lui a donné son médaillon.

Elias poussa un long sifflement.

- Bah ça rapporte la chevalerie ! En quoi il était : or, rubis, émeraudes ? Devait être vachement précieux quand même.

- Non, c'était une saloperie, en bronze je crois, ou en étain répondit Arthur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout en quoi il était fait, grommela Merlin. C'est pas sa composition qui compte, c'est au plan symbolique. Sire, est-ce que vous diriez que pour Perceval, ce médaillon était d'une grande valeur ?

- Bah, il le quittait jamais. En fait, je l'ai toujours vu avec.

- Donc, l'échange est valide et … Merlin sourit. Et ça nous donne une excellente piste ça ! Il fila farfouiller dans son fatras.

Elias et Arthur le regardaient, surpris.

- Euh, y fait quoi là ? Demanda Arthur.

- Franchement ? Je sais pas. Ce qu'il y a de curieux avec ct'engin répliqua Elias, c'est qu'il peut comme ça, de temps à autre, avoir des éclairs de génie.

- Ouais, je connais ça, grommela Arthur.

- VOILA ! Cria merlin qui brandissait un vieux parchemin dans les mains. Ah, non, attendez, ça, c'est la recette pour faire tomber les poils du nez …

Il replongea dans son fourbi et au bout de quelques secondes en tira un autre parchemin, encore plus mité que le premier.

- Là, c'est le bon !

- Le bon quoi ? Demandèrent en cœur Elias et Arthur.

- C'est un truc sur les anciens rites et je suis sûr d'avoir vu … huhuhu, oui, c'est ici. Voilà, l'échange … vous voyez !

Il planta le parchemin sous le nez d'Arthur.

- Euh, non, je vois rien parce que votre truc c'est écrit dans un langage que je ne reconnais même pas.

- Ah bah oui, c'est de l'ancien druide.

- Et bah, on n'est pas rendu murmura Elias. Vu qu'vous savez pas lire le nouveau druide ...

- Ouais, mais moi, l'ancien druide, je sais le lire ! Ah, ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ! J'ai 884 ans moi Môssieur, alors faut pas me la faire. Nan, mon problème, c'est toutes ces évolutions grammaticales et –

- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ! Hurla Arthur. Qu'est-ce que ça raconte votre machin ! Comment ça peut nous aider à retrouver Perceval ?

- Bah, ça peut pas …

CLAC ! CLAC !

La tête de merlin fit un allez et retour.

- Mais enfin, laissez moi vous expliquer avant de m'donner des baffes quand même ! Y'en a marre.

Arthur l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et se mit à le secouer.

- Moi aussi j'en ai marre. Un de mes amis a disparu, vous comprenez ça !

- Un ami ? Je croyais que c'était juste un de vos chevaliers ? S'étonna Elias.

Arthur ne répondit pas à Elias. Il relâcha Merlin.

- Alors ?

Merlin réajusta sa robe.

- Alors ... Le rite est super ancien. De toute manière, il faut être un des Originels pour pouvoir invoquer des hippogriffes. L'enchanteur qui veut jeter un sort doit obtenir un des biens les plus précieux de sa victime mais cette dernière doit le lui donner de manière consciente et volontaire.

- Je vois dit Arthur. C'est comme ça qu'elle a piégé Perceval. Son nouvel amour des maths … je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir quelque chose de bon de tout ça, grogna t-il. Et après ?

- Bah, comme je viens de vous le dire, après, l'enchanteresse jette un sort ou une malédiction, c'est selon …

- C'est selon … répéta Arthur.

- Bah ouais.

- Et vous avez rien d'encore moins précis ?

Merlin soupira.

- Comment vous voulez que je sache ce qu'elle lui veut moi à votre chevalier !

- Ouais, si je récapitule, on n'est pas plus avancé !

- Si, précisa Elias, on sait _où_ elle l'a emmené.

- QUOI ! Mais vous pouviez pas commencer par ça bande de cons ! OU !

Elias prit le parchemin que Merlin tenait toujours dans ses mains et le retourna. Une carte se trouvait dessinée sur le verso du document.

- Ah ouais fit Merlin.

- Ouais, quoi ? Alors, c'est où !

- Bah … je sais pas. Les noms ont changé depuis et puis la topographie aussi. Mais on peut se repérer grâce à la rivière là. Attendez, je vais chercher des cartes plus récentes, qu'on puisse comparer.

L'enchanteur disparut un moment dans la salle située derrière le labo. Il revint les bras chargés de cartes. Elias soupira.

- Vous pouviez pas juste prendre la plus récente ?

- Ben, je sais pas laquelle c'est, alors …

- Mais ki sont cons, ki sont cons, geignait Arthur, les yeux levés au ciel.

- Bon, j'crois que c'est celle-là. Alors, une rivière, une rivière ah bah, ça nous donne deux possibilités … Soit Tintagel, là, à l'ouest, soit, l'Orcanie, au Nord.

- Oui, ça pourrait coller, précisa Elias, ces deux pays ont une longue tradition magique.

- L'Orcanie murmura Arthur. Merde, les visiteurs surprise ! Ca peut pas être une coïncidence ! »

* * *

Arthur, Léodagan et Venec se trouvaient tous les trois dans la salle de la table ronde.

« Nous aurions besoin de vos services, annonça de but en blanc Arthur.

- Pas de problème, Sire, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Combien est-ce que je vous en livre ?

- Quoi ?!

- De ce dont vous avez besoin, si ça existe, je peux m'le procurer foi de Venec.

Arthur soupira.

- Non, nous avons besoin des services de votre pote là, le roi des espions.

- Ah, ouais, ça peut se faire bien sûr, faut juste que j'le contacte. Y doit toujours être dans le coin depuis notre dernière petite affaire. Pour le tarif, on fait comme la dernière fois ? Interrogea Venec qui avait sorti son petit carnet.

- Ah parce qu'en plus c'est payant vot' truc là ! S'exclama le roi de Carmélides en se tournant vers son gendre. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que nous avons une force militaire ici. Mi-Li-Taire, j'suis plus très sûr que vous savez encore ce que ça veut dire …

- Ca veut dire que je ne veux pas entrer en conflit ouvert et armé avec l'Orcanie, voilà ce que ça veut dire, surtout si ça doit coûter la vie à Perceval ! Répondit Arthur.

- Bah là moi, j'baisse les bras … non, franchement, j'sais plus quoi faire avec vous. Ils complotent contre vous, vous trahissent, enlèvent un chevalier de la table ronde. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus comme casus belli ?

- Nous verrons … après avoir récupéré Perceval.

- Euh, Sire, dit Venec, c'est pas qu'je veux pas faire affaire, hein mais j'crois quand même qu'y un ptit couac dans votre projet.

- Un couac …

- Bah, l'Orcanie, c'est pas tout prêt déjà. Bon, à vol d'hippomachin, j'veux bien supposer qu'y en a pas pour longtemps mais mon espion, y va déjà mettre une bonne semaine pour arriver là-bas et se familiariser avec le terrain, alors d'ici là, Perceval …

Venec ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Il a raison, c'est une idée conne dit Arthur.

Il se leva et quitta la salle sans un mot.

- C'est moi, où il est pas bien dans son assiette là, le roi ? Demanda Venec.

Léodagan fit la grimace.

- J'sais pas trop. Il fait toujours sa femme vous voyez. Toujours à se poser des questions sur le bien, le mal et toutes ces foutaises. Tiens, l'autre jour, y cosait même sentiments ! Nan, c'qui lui faudrait, c'est une bonne guerre. Comme disait mon père : « pêter la gueule aux voisins d'en face, ça requinque tout » ! »

**A suivre ...**

(10) Stace parle d'une mère qui a tenté d'empoisonner son fils et s'écrie : Excidat illa dies ævo, nec postera credant. Saecula, nos certe taceamus". "**Périsse la mémoire de ce jour** odieux ! puisse la postérité ne pas croire à l'existence d'un tel forfait!". Il reprend cette même pensé dans sa Thébaïde : il maudit le jour qui fut témoin du combat sacrilège des deux frères ennemis, Etéocle et Polynice. Cette locution est utilisée par les auteurs pour souligner l'horreur d'un fait (nuit de la St Barthémély, jours sanglants de septembre 1792) ici, elle me fait juste penser à Arthur qui voudrait oublier cette journée ...

(11) Ouais, c'est chiant mais le français est bourré de mots polysémiques ! Y'a de quoi s'y perdre.

(12) Dans l'ordre et en gaélique irlandais : « comment vas-tu ? », « mon chéri » (en s'adressant à un enfant) et « il pleut » (bon, c'est pas franchement cohérent coz' que la Mab, dans le Maginobion, elle est galloise et le gallois, c'est du brittonique pas du gaélique !).


	5. Pectus Est Quod Dissertum Facit

**Scène 5 – « Pectus Est Quod Dissertum facit » (13)**

**En Orcanie**

Perceval fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. P'tain, dégueu. Il avait une haleine de fennec ce matin ! Faudrait qu'il dise au tavernier d'y aller mollo sur le pinard grec. Il était chargé le salaud ! Tout ça, c'était encore la faute à Karadoc, y z'avaient dit qu'ils se limitaient à trois soirs de beuveries par semaine, et là, ça devait bien faire quatre. Ou cinq. Faudrait qu'il vérifie. Maintenant qu'il avait un abaque, il pou -

« L'abaque, l'enchanteresse ! _SIRE_ ! Cria Perceval en se relevant comme un diable sorti de sa boite … et en dégringolant d'un bon mètre de haut.

L'atterrissage fut violent.

N'ayant pas anticipé la chute, la réception laissa largement à désirer et Perceval entendit clairement un petit _crac_ lorsque son poignet entra en contact avec le sol. Il ne fit aucun effort pour retenir son cri de douleur.

- Oula, désolée, désolée, fit une petite voix pas loin de lui. Non, mais aussi, j'pouvais pas vous installer par terre. Ça fait pas très digne. Le dolmen, ça résiste à tout, c'est ça qu'est bien. Bon, évidemment vu que ça date un peu, celui-ci était enfoui à un bon niveau sous la terre quand je l'ai fait ressortir ce qui fait que vous aussi vous en êtes couvert maintenant.

Perceval était replié sur lui-même en position fœtale, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Il avait _malmalmalmalmal_ …

- Heu, vous m'écoutez là ? _Coucou_ !

Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Un visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Celui d'une gamine avec de longues tresses rousses et des yeux verts. Elle était allongée sur l'estomac, menton entre les mains l'observant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait ce que j'attendais, dit-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Qu … quoi ? Réussit à articuler Perceval, dents serrées.

- Vous. Vous êtes différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais ça joue plutôt en votre faveur parce que j'aime bien les surprises. Oh, et vous devriez me remercier.

- Vous remercier ? Répéta Perceval dont le cerveau ne parvenait pas à reconnecter, la douleur étant le seul message que ce dernier interprétait.

- Oui, pour votre médaillon. Elle désigna la poitrine de Perceval du menton. Je vous l'ai rendu.

Perceval fronça les sourcils un moment puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit qui était en face de lui :

- Vous … vous êtes la …

- Si vous dites « la vieille », je vous remets sur la table du dolmen et je vous refais tomber, dit la gamine un large sourire aux lèvres. Sinon, j'attends toujours que vous me disiez merci.

La main valide de Perceval se referma sur son médaillon.

- Merci, murmura t-il.

- De rien ! Chantonna la gamine.

Quelque chose au plus profond de Perceval était soulagée d'avoir récupéré le médaillon. C'était con parce que pendant tout le trajet de retour du marché, c'était à ça qu'il avait pensé. Enfin, avant l'arrivée des -

- Hippogriffes ! S'alarma Perceval, jetant des regards effrayés tout autour de lui.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont retournés dormir. Bon, maintenant, il faudrait vous lever parce que les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- Les autres ?

Lentement, la gamine aida Perceval à se relever. Elle l'adossa au dolmen et l'épousseta. Il était en effet couvert de terre et d'herbe.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en liquette ? Demanda-t-il en découvrant qu'il ne portait plus pour vêtement qu'une longue chemise en lin blanc.

- Ça, c'est pour le rituel répondit la gamine. Le blanc, ça rappelle la pureté. Rien que des conneries si vous voulez mon avis mais bon … Et arrêtez de penser à moi comme à « la gamine », c'est franchement pas mieux que « la vieille ». Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon petit nom, Maeve.

- Maeve …

- C'est ça, Maeve. Bon, voyons voir si vous êtes présentable. _Humoui_, bah, ça f'ra l'affaire de toute manière, vous ne devriez pas rester conscient très longtemps alors ça ne fait pas franchement de différence.

Une lumière blanche obligea Perceval à fermer les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau allongé sur le plateau du Dolmen.

- Ouais, faut dire que c'est vraiment haut c'te saloperie fit la voix de Maeve en contrebas. J'crois que j'ai la réponse à ce petit problème.

Un autre éclair de lumière et Perceval se retrouva ligoté sur la pierre à l'aide de racines.

- Toujours utiliser la nature pour ce qu'elle a à vous offrir, dit Maeve. En, plus c'est des racines de chêne, du solide, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour essayer de vous en débarrasser. Au moins maintenant, vous risquez plus d'aller à dames.

Maeve vint s'asseoir à côté de Perceval, laissant ses jambes se balancer dans le vide.

- Bon, où est-ce que j'en étais, ah oui, le rituel. Ces cons, là, ils veulent que je vous fasse souffrir avant de vous tuer et après, ils renvoient c'qui reste à Arthur. Manque total d'imagination, c'est désespérant. Mais … _maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis_, ils ne savent pas que Méléagant est dans l'coup. Ce qui est normal puisqu'il fait toujours ses coups en douce. Sabordage des âmes qu'il appelle ça, manipulation perverse plutôt oui, et moi j'aime pas ça, voilà tout. Ca me donne envie de gerber. Une bonne malédiction, un enchantement, c'est une chose mais jouer comme ça avec les âmes des mortels, _tututututu_, non monsieur, pas mon truc. Et donc, j'ai décidé de lui jouer un petit tour à mon façon … parce qu'en plus, vous êtes _spécial_ vous, vous le savez ça, hein ? Ouais, vu vot' tronche, vous savez pas grand-chose. Bah, c'est pas grave. Je vais vous donner un petit coup de pouce vers votre destinée. Ca sonne bien, hein ? Comme ça, quand viendra l'heure, vous serez prêt. A qui on dit merci, à bibi !

Maeve se baissa vers Perceval et déposa un baiser sonore sur son front avant de sauter à terre. Elle claqua dans ses mains.

- Bon, allez, quand il faut il faut. Les autres cons arrivent pour assister au spectacle. J'dirais à tout casser qu'on a quatre nuits, cinq grand max, devant nous avant que la cavalerie n'arrive …ou bien est-ce la chevalerie ? Héhéhéhé, _humour_ !

Perceval, sous le choc, la fixait sans rien dire.

- Ouais, je vous l'accorde, c'était pas terrible comme jeu de mots. Bon, je vous explique, la première fois, ça fait un mal de chien mais après, on développe, comment dirais-je, une certaine accoutumance à la douleur, ouais c'est ça, on s'habitue. De toute manière, n'hésitez pas à hurler, c'est bon pour le côté dramatique, vous voyez, faut que ça fasse festif ! »

* * *

Perceval suivit les conseils de Maeve. Il hurla à s'en péter les cordes vocales.

* * *

Après les deux premières nuits, Perceval pouvait affirmer que non, on ne s'habituait pas à la douleur. La troisième le confirma officiellement.

* * *

**A Kaamelott**

Venec, mains dans les poches et yeux en l'air, sifflotait. Non vraiment, Kaamelott ça avait de la gueule quand même ! En revanche, c'était pas très meublé. Il n'avait pu fouiller que trois buffets et un large vaisselier. Y faudrait qu'il propose deux ou trois trucs au Roi. Justement, il avait de la jolie marchandise en provenance de Syracuse et -

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

«Sire ! Sire ! Allez, ouvrez moi !

- Hey, seigneur Karadoc, bien le bonjour !

Le chevalier se tourna vers Venec. Il tenait un immense plateau chargé de victuailles et notamment un petit poêlon dont s'échappait un fumet qui chatouillait délicatement les narines.

- Je sais plus quoi faire, soupira Karadoc. Ca fait trois jours qu'il est enfermé là-dedans et là, regardez, je lui ai fait ce qu'il préfère, une poularde aux noix mais je suis sûr que ce soir, je devrais donner les restes aux chiens.

Venec fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il mange pas ?

- Bah non. Enfin, si on peut appeler bouffer une pomme et avaler un pichet de lait de chèvre s'alimenter. Nan, franchement, y va tomber malade s'il continue comme ça et qui va aller chercher Perceval, hein qui !?

- Ah, je vois. Toujours aucune nouvelle.

Karadoc secoua la tête.

- Nan, des conneries. Le seigneur Bohort a identifié le blason de ce type là, celui qu'est en Orcanie. Calogrenant a envoyé un dessin par pigeon. Bohort il le connaît parce que c'est le type qu'a tué son père ou le père de Lancelot, le père de quelqu'un en tous cas, je sais plus et puis on s'en fout, ce qui compte c'est Perceval et sans Arthur, il est foutu !

Il se remit à tambouriner à la porte.

- Allez, sire, ouvrez-moi !

Venec réfléchit un moment puis tendit les mains vers Karadoc.

- Tenez, donnez-moi ça, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Karadoc hésita un moment mais finit par donner son plateau à Venec.

- J'lui ai mis un peu de karotte en accompagnement, c'est super bon.

- Karotte ? C'est quoi ça ? S'enquit Venec.

- C'est un nouveau légume. Moi, j'voulais l'appeler la karadoque mais Perceval il a dit comme ça, que comme ça faisait bien roter ct'engin, ce s'rait bien aussi de prévenir les gens alors ça faisait « Kara » pour mon nom quoi, et « rote » mais bon, c'était un peu bizarre à dire alors on a opté pour « karotte ». Moi ça m'fait pas roter mais comme lui il a du mal avec ça, c'est comme un hommage quoi. Perceval apprécierait.

- _Okayyyy_, bah, j'manquerais pas de raconter ça au Roi, je suis sûr que ça le mettra en bouche, hein ? Allez, je vous débarrasse.

Venec mit la main sur la poignée de la lourde porte en bois.

- Vous frappez pas ?

- Non. J'crois que ça fait déjà un moment que vous le faisiez non ?

- Ben ouais mais quand même …

- Pas de souci. Il se pencha vers Karadoc. Moi, frapper aux portes, c'est pas trop mon truc vous savez, les crocheter en revanche …

Et Venec entra dans la salle du trône.

- _Pfiouuuuu_, ça fouette ici ! S'exclama t-il en faisant la grimace.

Venec tâtonna un moment dans la semi obscurité avant de repérer une table. Il y posa le plateau.

- Euh, Sire, c'est moi, c'est Venec. J'vous apporte le casse-dalle. J'dis ça pour que vous m'preniez pas pour un pt'it grinche (14), hein ? Surtout avec votre épée là … un coup, c'est si vite parti.

Il repéra la fenêtre, tira l'épais rideau qui la recouvrait puis il l'ouvrit laissant entrer un peu d'air frais dans la pièce.

Arthur se tenait là sur son trône, immobile, arborant une barbe de trois jours et fixant le mur en face de lui. Sur la table se trouvaient, non loin de celui que Venec venait de poser, trois autres plateaux restés intouchés.

- Venec, si vous voulez pas que votre cul finisse en geôle ce soir, ou pire, vous m'refermez cette putain de fenêtre et vous vous barrez, dit Arthur sèchement. Opiniâtre ou pas, un cafard écrabouillé est un cafard mort.

- _Aaaah_ ouais, ça c'est sûr, Sire. Bon, j'vous ai quand même amené la becquetance, des fois qu'une petite faim vous gagne. Oh, et puis faut que j'vous donne ça.

Venec s'approcha du roi et lui tendit quelque chose enveloppée dans un linge.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? Vous m'rendez un des trucs que vous m'avez piqué lors de votre précédent passage ?

- Non. C'est à Perceval.

Arthur déballa l'objet sans un mot.

- C'est une fibule, précisa Venec. Votre chevalier l'a oubliée la dernière fois qu'il était avec une de mes euh, relations de travail.

Arthur leva les yeux vers lui.

- Vous voulez dire une de vos filles. Parce que vous les fouillez après chaque client ? Charmant.

- Non, il l'a vraiment oubliée, la pt'ite me l'a rendue pour que je lui redonne.

- Une michetonneuse honnête, une première.

- Non, une fille qui comme presque toutes celles qui ont passé un moment avec Perceval, attend qu'il revienne.

D'un bond, Arthur se leva de son trône et saisit Venec par le col de sa tunique.

- Foutez le camp, Venec, foutez le camp, parce que si je dois encore voir vot' gueule, j'crois que j'pourrais pas m'empêcher d'la fracasser.

Mais Venec soutint son regard.

- Ouais et vous savez pourquoi les gamines elles l'aiment bien votre caïd là ? C'est pas pour ces dons au plummard …

- Venec, je vous préviens …

Arthur leva la main, apparemment bien décidé à frapper l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

- … C'est parce que pendant tout le temps qu'il est avec elles, il les touche pas, en tous cas, pas comme _ça_, il les touche oui mais avec son cœur, ce gros con. Il leur parle. De _vous_.

La main d'Arthur se figea dans l'air.

- Qu … Quoi ?

Venec se dégagea de l'étreinte du roi et réarrangea sa tunique.

- J'ai fini par leur demander aux p'tites, non parce que le Perceval, il y mettait toujours des plombes et elles ressortaient avec ce petit sourire … On a sa fierté, vous savez, en tant que mâle. J'voulais savoir s'il avait une recette ou un truc comme ça, alors j'ai posé la question. Autant vous dire que j'm'attendais pas à c'te réponse.

Venec prit un des gobelets qui se trouvait sur le plateau et y versa une bonne rasade de vin. Il tendit le gobelet à Arthur qui s'était rassis sur son trône et fixait la fibule dans ses mains. Venec se servit directement à la gargoulette.

- Ouais, c'est un spécial votre chevalier là, dit-il. M'étonnerait pas qu'il en ai jamais touché – j'veux dire touché-touché si vous m'suivez – de filles. Et pourtant, c'est pas toutes des cageots ! J'réserve toujours le meilleur aux gens de Kaamelott.

- Et … et elles vous ont dit de _quoi_ exactement il parlait.

Venec reprit une goulée de vin.

- Ouais, de votre truc là, le Graal, qu'il voulait le trouver pour vous. La dernière, elle était galloise et ils ont parlé dans leur patois. Il lui a dit qu'il était peut-être pas capable de tirer à l'arc comme tous les autres glands, ou de faire des trucs de chevalier, mais que lui au moins, il pouvait dire qu'il savait ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un. Je me demande de qui il parlait en disant ça …

Arthur serra la fibule et soupira.

- Venec …

- Oui, Sire ?

- Vous êtes vraiment un gros saloupiaud.

- A votre service, Sire. »

* * *

Arthur fit le tour de la table ronde du regard. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait convoquées étaient là : Léodagan, Bohort, Karadoc, Merlin et Elias. Itou pour les personnes non invitées puisque Venec était accoudé à une des meurtrières.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est gentiment installé, je veux des réponses. Et pas dans deux ans ! Cria Arthur.

Bohort s'éclaircit la voix.

- Nous avons identifié le mystérieux visiteur reçu par votre sœur et le roi Loth en Orcanie. Il s'agit … sa voix se troubla un moment, il s'agit de Claudas.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- Claudas ? Le Claudas de la Terre Déserte ?

- Lui-même Sire.

- Ah merde, je suis désolé Bohort.

Le Chevalier de Gaunes lui sourit tristement.

- Ne le soyez pas Sire. Nous devons nous concentrer sur ce malheureux Perceval.

- Ouais, répondit Arthur en se tournant vers les enchanteurs. Et donc, est-ce que ça avance ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un moyen de repérer l'endroit où se trouve cette putain d'enchanteresse ?

- Bah … non, désolé. Si un sorcier ou une sorcière veut se planquer, il ou elle n'a qu'a utiliser la magie pour le faire. Et comme celle-ci est une Originelle, sa magie est particulièrement puissante, précisa Elias. Elle peut l'utiliser comme un écran de fumée.

Arthur réfléchit un instant.

- Et y'a pas de fumée sans feu … finit-il par dire.

- Sire ?

- Ce que vous venez de dire là, ça me fait penser à ce dicton, « y'a pas de fumée sans feu » : si on voit la fumée, le feu n'est pas loin même si on ne le voit pas.

- Oui, c'est ça c'est tout pareil sauf que là, on voit ni l'un ni l'autre, donc c'est pas du tout la même chose, ironisa Elias.

Merlin claqua des doigts et se leva d'un bon manquant de faire basculer le siège sur lequel il était assis.

- Mais si ! Une signature. L'abaque, il y avait encore un résidu de magie dessus. La magie laisse toujours des traces … et c'est sur ces dernières que nous devons nous concentrer.

Et avec ça, il se lança comme une flèche hors de la salle.

- Ouais, des éclairs de génie, de ci de là, soupira Elias qui fixait la porte de la salle.

Il se leva, en prenant son temps, et partit rejoindre Merlin dans son laboratoire.

- Bon, bah moi, vous savez déjà ce que je vais vous proposer, annonça Léodagan et comme je sais déjà ce que vous allez me répondre, y'a p'têtre pas besoin que je développe.

- Si ces deux cons arrivent à trouver autre chose que le bout de leur pif, nous allons avoir besoin d'une équipe lui répondit juste Arthur.

- Et par « une équipe », vous entendez … « une armée » ? Tenta Léodagan.

Arthur le foudroya du regard.

- Houla, moi ce que j'en dis répondit Léodagan. C'est juste que là, c'est pas dans un camp de pouilleux qu'on va. L'Orcanie c'est quand même autre chose que les trois acres de forêt de Lancelot. J'pense pas que les coups de jambonneau suffiront.

- Une petite équipe, répéta Arthur, pas plus de dix bonshommes. Triés sur le volet, je vous fais confiance beau-père.

- Me vl'à relégué à faire d'la sélection, maugréa Léodagan. Pourquoi pas sergent instructeur pendant qu'on y est.

- Je viens avec vous, annonça Venec.

Arthur leva les yeux vers Venec qui le fixait, main sur l'épée. Il acquiesça de la tête à sa proposition.

- Moi aussi, finit par lâcher Bohort qui fixait la table devant lui. Claudas est … je sais ce qu'il y a dans le cœur de ce … de ce monstre (15).

Il leva les yeux vers Arthur.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Bien, répondit Arthur, allez vous préparer, avec un peu de chance les deux autres couillons vont nous trouver quelque chose.

- Moi aussi je viens, dit Karadoc. Perceval et moi, c'est l'hallali à la mort !

L'hallali à la mort ?! Arthur soupira. Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de corriger son chevalier. Les trois hommes sortirent donc de la salle, laissant Arthur et Léodagan seuls.

- Je croyais que vous m'aviez confié la sélection de l'équipe, fit remarquer Léodagan parce que là, on est plutôt dans le registre « fine » équipe si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Un p'tit escroc, une pleurnicheuse qu'à peur des faisans et un débile qui prend de la cochonnaille pour des armes de poing, c'est ça votre équipe ?

- Non, lui répondit Arthur. _Mon_ équipe, ce sont des hommes prêts à donner leur vie pour un ami. Vous pouvez me trouver mieux beau-père ?

Léodagan ouvrit la bouche mais resta silencieux, incapable de répondre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit Arthur. Bonsoir. »

* * *

Quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, Merlin et Elias sortirent Arthur du lit en tambourinant sur sa porte.

« J'ai trouvé ! Annonça Merlin. Un simple mécanisme de soustraction, c'est vraiment trop con en fait. Simple comme bonjour. Fallait juste raisonner à l'envers.

- Raisonner à l'envers ? Questionna Arthur, dubitatif et pas franchement réveillé.

- Bah oui, fallait pas chercher ce qui était magique dans l'environnement mais chercher ce qui ne l'était pas ! On soustrait de l'environnement tout ce qui n'est pas magique et en principe, bah, le résultat c'est zéro au niveau moléculaire, mais là, Euréka, on a touché le gros lot. Au cœur de la forêt, euh, elle s'appelle comment au fait ?

- Brocéliande, soupira Elias.

- Ah ouais. Bon, en tous les cas nous avons la position exacte.

- Mais c'est génial ça ! S'exclama Arthur. En partant à l'aube, nous devrions y être -

- Dans dix minutes, termina Elias.

- Par … pardon ? Bégaya Arthur.

Elias sortit une petite fiole de sa manche.

- Pendant que l'autre con s'amusait avec son arithmétique, je vous ai concocté ça. C'est une potion de transport. Vous en prenez deux gouttes en pensant à l'endroit où vous voulez vous rendre. Pareil pour le retour.

- Ah bah oui tout de suite, il nous sort une potion l'autre. Môssieur Elias ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire l'intéressant, hein, Môssieur Elias ramène une fois encore la couverture à lui !

- Môssieur Elias, il va vous en mettre une et vous … »

Arthur regarda un instant les deux hommes, secoua la tête et leur claqua la porte au nez. Il la rouvrit presque aussitôt. Les deux enchanteurs le regardèrent, surpris. Arthur ne dit rien, il récupéra juste la fiole des mains d'Elias et reclaqua la porte.

* * *

Le visage noirci au charbon, armés jusqu'au dents, les hommes d'Arthur étaient prêts.

« Bon, voici pour chacun un exemplaire de la carte, annonça Arthur, vous devez la visualiser mentalement pour que la potion de transport fonctionne. Et c'est deux gouttes pas plus. Karadoc …

- C'est pas ma faute Sire, j'ai juste voulu goûter.

- Bah au moins, fit remarquer Léodagan, on l'a retrouvé tout de suite, c'est pas comme si c'était difficile d'imaginer l'endroit où c'toiseau voulait se matérialiser. C'qu'est con en revanche, c'est qu'il soit tombé sur ma femme. Elle est de nouveau en pleine crise de génocide de rongeurs.

- Elle m'a fait mal avec son balai, se plaignit Karadaoc qui arborait en effet un superbe pansement autour de la tête.

- Ouais, en même temps, faut la comprendre voir un mec apparaître comme ça, au beau milieu de la cuisine …

- Et, votre potion là, demanda Arthur à Elias, c'est sans danger ? On risque pas de se rematérialiser, je sais pas moi, à l'intérieur d'un arbre ou dans une pierre ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un système de sécurité, ça détecte toute masse supérieure à 100 livres.

- Putain, c'est super perfectionné votre truc !

Elias leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est de la magie, ça comporte forcément une part de risque.

- Pas comme ma potion contre la diarrhée qui était non seulement efficace mais aussi parfaitement sûre, grommela Merlin.

- Vot' potion, il vous a fallu trois jours pour la composer, les gamines s'étaient déjà bien vidées, alors c'est sûr que leur diarrhée elle a cessé, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, moi j'ai eu trois heures, faudrait voir à pas confondre le talent et le coup de bol ! S'énerva Elias.

Arthur décida d'ignorer les deux enchanteurs.

- Bon, soupira t-il, tout le monde est prêt ?

Plusieurs hochements de têtes lui répondirent.

- Ok, alors, on y va … »

Et Arthur laissa deux gouttes de la fameuse potion tomber dans sa gorge.

* * *

Première impression : ça sentait … les feuilles. Seconde impression : merde, il était dans un arbre !

Arthur étouffa un cri. Il eut juste le temps de s'accrocher à une branche avant de dégringoler complètement. Doucement, il descendit de l'arbre.

Au sol, plusieurs hommes de son équipe massaient leurs membres endoloris. Il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir eu la surprise de se retrouver dans un arbre. Il repéra Karadoc allongé sur le dos sous un chêne. Il se pencha vers lui.

« Hé Karadoc, ça va ?

Le Chevalier de Vannes clignait des yeux comme un malheureux hibou. Arthur passa la main sous sa nuque. Et merde, une superbe bosse, de la taille d'un oeuf de pigeon.

- Et ben, c'est pas votre jour aujourd'hui côté châtaignes, siffla Arthur.

- Sire, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Bohort qui les avait rejoints.

- Ouais mais je n'crois pas qu'il puisse nous accompagner. Bohort, vous restez ici avec lui.

Bohort ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se tut. Il hocha la tête.

Arthur donna une tape rassurante à l'épaule de Bohort.

- Ok, dit-il, nous ne devrions pas en avoir pour longtemps. Les autres, avec moi. »

* * *

Arthur n'était jamais venu à Brocéliande mais même de nuit, il pouvait dire que la forêt était superbe. Les arbres devaient tous être centenaires, leur tronc massif et leur feuillage dense. Le sol était couvert d'un épais tapis de mousse et d'herbe, étouffant le bruit de leur pas. Ici et là, détalait un renard, un sanglier … il aimerait revenir ici un jour, chasser peut-être ou tout simplement y flâner.

Mais pour le moment, il avait un chevalier à récupérer. Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

« Sire, regardez, là ! Murmura Venec. »

Une lumière argentée. Comme si la lune était tombée par terre au beau milieu de la forêt ! Arthur repensa à Perceval. Peut-être que les scientifiques grecs avaient raison en fin de compte : les astres pouvaient tomber du ciel …

Arthur intima le silence à ses hommes et ils avancèrent vers la partie de la forêt d'où filtrait la lumière.

* * *

Claudas fixait l'homme allongé sur le dolmen. Ce soir, il bougeait à peine et ses cris ressemblaient plus aux gémissements d'un nouveau-né qu'à des cris d'homme. Il sourit. _Ooooh_ comme il s'était réjoui du son de ces cris, surtout cette première nuit ! Jamais musique n'avait caressé si doucement ses oreilles.

« Voilà, dit la Reine Mab, éclatante de jeunesse, sa longue chevelure noire presque bleue sous les reflets de la lune, sa robe blanche immaculée lui donnant l'air d'une déesse. C'est fait, il est presque plein …

- Plein ? Fit remarquer Anna de Tintagel. Comment ça « plein » ? Plein de quoi ?

- Euh, plein, j'ai dit ça moi ? Oups, je voulais dire « prêt ». Il est presque _prêt_.

Méfiante, Anna plissa les yeux et demanda.

- Prêt pour quoi ?

- Et bien mais pour mourir ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous souhaitiez ? Répondit Mab sur un ton agacé. Faudrait savoir parce que là, c'est un peu tard pour changer d'avis !

- Oui, bien sûr que c'est ce que nos souhaitons, répondit Claudas. Est-ce qu'il sait ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il va mourir ? Que sa fin est proche ?

Il y avait de l'excitation dans sa voix

- Et bien voyons voir, répondit Mab le menton dans ses mains. Il tremble comme une feuille, il est blanc comme un linge - hypovolémie, une vraie saloperie d'se vider de son sang - il ne bouge presque plus et il s'est cassé la voix à gueuler de douleur quatre nuits de suite donc je dirais que oui, il a tous les indices entre les mains, maintenant, est-ce qu'il sait les interpréter … il est quand même un chouïa con, donc, j'suis pas sûre. Brave hein, mais con.

Claudas avança vers le dolmen. La pierre était devenue brune. Brune de sang …

- Nos espions sont formels, dit Anna, Arthur a mal pris la disparition de son petit protégé. Il parait qu'il ne mange plus … alors ce qu'il fera lorsque nous lui renverrons le corps ! Un Roi déchu, enfin !

- Ouais, l'amour c'est une vraie vacherie, répondit juste Mab en hochant la tête.

- Je vais chercher mes hommes, annonça Anna. Dès que ce sera fini, ils chargeront le corps.

Elle quitta la clairière.

Claudas s'approcha de l'homme. Etait-il toujours en vie ? _Aaaah_ oui, sa poitrine se soulevait encore mais il fallait en guetter le mouvement tant il était imperceptible. L'effort semblait surhumain. Comme si le médaillon qui se trouvait accroché à son cou pesait des livres et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Claudas tendit la main vers le bijou.

- NON ! Lui intima Mab. N'y touchez pas.

Claudas soupira. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé un souvenir … Ou alors peut-être une mèche de cheveux ? Il tira sa dague et la plaça sous une mèche trempée de sueur. Les yeux de l'homme papillonnèrent un moment avant de s'ouvrir complètement et de se poser sur lui. Claudas sourit et se pencha vers sa pauvre victime :

- Mourir n'est rien, le pire, c'est de vivre, de vivre en sachant que l'on vous a déjà arraché le cœur … n'être ni vivant, ni mort, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Il allait couper la mèche lorsqu'une voix masculine, froide et sèche, se fit entendre.

- Eloignez vous de lui. »

Claudas fit immédiatement volte face.

Là, au beau milieu de la clairière se tenait Arthur roi de Bretagne.

* * *

Le spectacle qui s'offrait aux hommes de Kaamelott était de ceux qui marquaient toute une vie, entre horreur et émerveillement.

La clairière ne semblait pas appartenir à ce monde. La lumière qui la baignait, blanche et éblouissante, vibrante, semblait vivante. Au sol, des milliers de fleurs aux corolles blanches étaient écloses malgré la nuit environnante. Tout scintillait, brillait d'une aura argentée. Une seule pointe de couleur contrastait avec cet éclat.

Le dolmen situé au centre de la clairière.

Il était rouge.

Il ne peut pas être en vie pensa immédiatement Arthur en voyant le corps de Perceval. Il y a trop de sang … nous sommes arrivés trop tard. _Je_ suis arrivé trop tard.

Et puis Perceval ouvrit les yeux.

Arthur brandit Excalibur et pénétra dans la clairière.

* * *

Dès qu'Arthur eut mis le pied dans la clairière, la lumière qui la baignait s'éteignit et les fleurs refermèrent délicatement leurs pétales.

« Ah bah quand même, c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama la femme qui se tenait debout près du dolmen, mains sur les hanches. Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai que ça à faire moi ?

- Vous, vous la fermez, répliqua le Roi et vous, dit-il en désignant Claudas, vous faites un pas en arrière et fissa !

Claudas éclata de rire. Il posa sa dague sur le cou de Perceval.

- Oseriez-vous menacer un Originel Ô grand Roi de Bretagne ? Mais n'est-ce pas la magie elle-même qui vous a mis sur le trône ? La renieriez-vous aujourd'hui ? Feriez-vous cet affront à la Reine Mab !

Arthur se tourna vers la femme qui lui répondit en lui faisant un petit coucou de la main.

- Moi les enchanteurs vous savez … répondit juste Arthur qui cependant resserra son étreinte sur Excalibur.

Mab éclata de rire.

- Oui je comprends, c'est Merlin hein, ouais, il fait cet effet à tout le monde, mais vous devez être un peu plus conciliant, après tout, c'est qu'un môme, il a quoi à peine 800, 900 ans ? _Ttttttt_, soyez un peu plus patient. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, on discute, on discute mais moi, bah, j'ai séance d'abdo-fessiers, alors j'vais pas traîner.

Elle se pencha vers Perceval et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Arthur était trop loin pour entendre ce que cette folle lui disait. Il surveillait Claudas dont la dague se trouvait un peu trop près de la carotide de Perceval à son goût.

Mab fit un petit geste au dessus du corps de Perceval et le médaillon qui reposait sur sa poitrine se mit à flamboyer.

Arthur regarda Excalibur puis son regard revint au médaillon de Perceval. C'était la même lumière !

- Bon allez les cocos, faut qu'j'y aille ! A plus !

Et avec ça, elle disparut.

- NON ! Hurla Claudas. Non, vous devez finir ce que vous avez commencé ! Vous avez promis ! Vous avez promis d'exaucer mon souhait le plus cher …

De rage, Claudas leva le bras, bien décidé à plonger sa dague dans la gorge de Perceval. Il n'acheva pas son geste, le souffle lui manquant brusquement. Que lui arrivait-il ! Il tituba et la vit, traversant son corps de part en part. Une épée. Il se tourna vers celui qui était responsable de sa mort.

- Vous … murmura t-il avant de s'effondrer.

Bohort se tenait au dessus du corps de l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de son père, une épée ensanglantée à la main. Il tomba à terre et porta la main à sa bouche pour retenir le cri qui menaçait de s'en échapper.

De l'autre côté de la clairière retentit une voix féminine.

- Yep, souhait exaucé vieux dégénéré. »

Puis le silence s'installa.

* * *

Il fallut quelques secondes à Arthur pour enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer. Bohort venait de venger son père et … _merde_ !

« PERCEVAL ! Cria Arthur.

Arthur se précipita sur le dolmen. Il porta une main tremblante au cou du Chevalier et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Sire ? Demanda Venec qui se tenait derrière lui.

- Il respire encore mais faut s'magner.

Il allait trancher les liens qui retenait Perceval attaché lorsque les racines se rétractèrent toutes seules. Le dolmen se mit à trembler et à s'enfoncer, en quelques secondes, il n'en resta plus de traces et Perceval reposait maintenant à même le sol.

- Bohort … _BOHORT_ ! Cria Arthur.

Le chevalier de Gaunes sortit de son état de stupeur.

- Si …Sire ?

- Des couvertures. VITE !

- Oui, Sire !

- Il … il est encore en vie ? Demanda Karadoc qui se tenait appuyé conte un arbre, le visage pâle comme un cul, fixant le corps inanimé de son meilleur ami.

- Oui. Allez, on rentre. Elias et l'autre con vont nous l'retaper en un clin d'œil, vous verrez, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Karadoc hocha la tête.

Arthur jeta un dernier regard à Claudas.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Les animaux s'occuperont de lui … Bohort.

- Sire ?

- Merci.

Bohort ne répondit pas, il hocha juste la tête.

- Bon, et comment on fait pour rentrer ? Demanda Venec.

- Comment ça comment on fait, comme à l'aller, répondit Arthur.

- Mais pour lui. Inconscient, comment il pourra s'concentrer sur Kaamelott.

Ah merde, il avait raison. A contre cœur, Arthur tapota la joue de Perceval.

- Perceval, Perceval …

- Tenez sire, essayer avec ceci.

Arthur prit le linge mouillé que Bohort lui tendait et l'appliqua sur le front de Perceval.

- Hey, réveillez vous Perceval …

Toujours rien.

- C'est pas pour faire ma chieuse, dit Léodagan, mais j'préférerais qu'on décarre d'ici vite fait.

Arthur lui jeta un regard noir.

- Perceval, dit-il en se penchant vers le gallois, c'est l'heure de déjeuner. Ca vous dit de vous joindre à moi ?

- Hummmmmmm … Répondit enfin le gallois.

- Perceval, on se retrouve dans la salle à manger, ok ?

- 'k …

- C'est quoi ces gargouillis s'impatientait Léodagan.

Arthur ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il sortit la fiole de sa poche, en déposa deux gouttes sur les lèvres de Perceval puis en but deux lui-même … et se retrouva immédiatement assis _sur_ sa table à manger, Perceval dans les bras.

Une des servantes qui apportait des fruits hurla en voyant les deux hommes et fit tomber sa corbeille.

- Euh, bonjour, vous pouvez allez me chercher Merlin s'il vous plait, lui demanda juste Arthur. »

* * *

Arthur faisait les cent pas devant la chambre de Perceval. Ca devait bien faire une heure qu'ils étaient là dedans les deux autres clowns ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ?

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Ah quand même ! Alors ? Demanda Arthur à Merlin.

- J'crois que vous devriez entrer répondit Merlin sur un ton grave.

Arthur fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta.

Perceval était aussi blanc que les draps sur lesquels il reposait. Au moins, il n'y avait plus de sang … mais …

- Où est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Demanda arthur qui ne voyait aucune plaie sur le corps de Perceval.

- Nulle part répondit Elias, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose au problème.

- Comment ça nulle part ? Et d'où il sortait tout le sang alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries !

- C'est de la magie. C'est pour une question d'équilibre, j'vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Merlin.

- Ouais, et je m'rappelle aussi vous avoir foutu une baffe quand vous m'avez dit ça, vous en voulez une autre ?

- Je vous explique, soupira Merlin, Mab a remplacé le sang de Perceval par autre chose.

- QUOI !

- Le rituel c'était ça un processus de remplissage, elle a –

CLAC !

- Bordel mais vous me laissez jamais finir mes phrases ! Se plaignit Merlin

- Bah en même temps si elles voulaient dire quelque chose vos phrases !

- Imaginez un puit dit Elias.

- Un puit ... répéta Arthur.

- Oui, un puit de magie ! Reprit Merlin, enthousiaste. On y puise quand on a besoin et on le laisse se remplir à nouveau. Une source de magie inépuisable ! Mais bon, pour ça, faut d'abord vider ce qu'il y a dans le puit _avant_ la magie.

Arthur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Vous voulez me dire que l'autre folle là, elle a vidé Perceval de son sang pour le remplir de magie et s'en servir comme _puit _?

- Bah voilà, vous avez pigé répondit Merlin un grand sourire aux lèvres.

CLAC !

- Mais enfin … gémit l'enchanteur.

- Utiliser un être humain dans ce genre de rituel est inhabituel dit Elias, sans prêter attention au pauvre Merlin qui frottait une fois encore ses joues endolories et jetait des regards noirs à Arthur. Nous ne sommes pas le « récipient » idéal.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Arthur qui avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

- Pour remplir un puit de magie, il faut déjà que celui-ci le soit. Magique. Je suis étonné qu'il ai tenu si longtemps en fait, dit Elias en pointant Perceval du menton.

- Il est en train de mourir, c'est ça que vous en êtes en train de me dire ?

- Non, il est déjà mort en fait, toute cette magie a -

- Désolée mon joli mais là, j'crois qu'on entre dans les spéculations et puis de toute manières, j'fais pas dans le convoi funéraire, fit une voix féminine juste derrière eux.

La fée Morgane se trouvait là. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un terrible éternuement lui échappa.

- A vos souhaits firent simultanément Merlin et Arthur.

- Ouais, merci, c'est la robe en plumes de corbeau là. Jamais pu les blairer moi les corbeaux. J'suis allergique. Bon, où il est mon client ?

- Votre client ? Demanda Arthur. Mais j'suis en pleine forme moi.

- Bah, je parlais pas de vous non plus. Toutes nos loupiotes s'sont allumées comme des phares sur Avalon depuis qu'on sait qu'_il_ arrive !

- « Il » … Mais vous parlez quand même pas de lui ? Dit Merlin en désignant le malheureux Perceval.

La fée pencha la tête.

- Ah bah si. Waouh !

Elle sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil de sa robe et les chaussa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Arthur.

- Y fait trop de l'lumière, ça m'éblouit, j'ai les yeux fragiles. J'vous dis, un phare. C'est qu'il est bourré de magie jusqu'au trognon le bougre !

- Perceval, vous voulez emmener Perceval ? Mais … mais il n'est pas mort.

- « Mourrant » nuance. Moi, j'suis pas l'Ankou, je les récupère mortellement blessés – je vous rappelle d'ailleurs que nous avons rendez-vous d'ici peu tous les deux – et je les dépose à Avalon. Mais y meurent pas. C'est plutôt, comme un long sommeil, vous voyez. Quoique lui, j'suis sûre que les Dieux vont lui trouver une petite utilité.

- Une _utilité_ ? Mais il n'en est pas question vous m'entendez ! IL RESTE ICI !

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ici ! Gueula soudainement Elias. A qui est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Vous la voyez pas ? S'étonna Merlin.

- Bah non, y peut pas me voir, rétorqua Morgane, c'est pas un druide.

Merlin se tourna vers la fée.

- Comment ça pas un druide ?

- Oui, bon, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est plus « magicien » que « druide ». Y croit dans les résultats de la magie mais pas dans sa source. Bref, y peut pas me voir.

- Mais on s'en fout de qui peut ou peut pas vous voir, s'énerva Arthur.

- Bah non, on s'en fout pas, y m'fait sans cesse passer pour un con alors que c'est même pas un _vrai_ druide môssieur Elias ! Cria Merlin.

- Mais fermez là, grogna Arthur et vous, dit-il en désignant Morgane du doigt, vous me foutez le camp d'ici.

- Désolée mais j'vois pas comment j'pourrais rentrer les mains vides. Votre gars, il appartient à l'autre côté maintenant.

- L'autre côté ? Demanda Arthur. Quel autre côté ?

- Bah, celui des dieux. Mab l'a en quelque sort consacré aux cultes anciens votre bonhomme. C'est qu'en ce moment, c'est un peu l'bordel là haut. Entre les anciens dieux et le nouveau. Ca joue des coudes, ça veut tirer la couverture à soi. Bref, c'est le merdier … et j'dois dire que le coup de la Mab là, c'était du génie. La balance penche de nouveau du côté des Originels. Faudrait voir la tête de l'autre, si vous voyez de qui je veux parler.

- Et si je prenais sa place, dit soudain Arthur.

- Quoi, mais vous n'y pensez pas ! S'écria Merlin.

- Ca changerait pas grand-chose, soupira Morgane, j'viens de vous l'expliquer, dans son état, y peut pas rester ici. Il appartient aux anciens dieux. C'est comme ça, y faut vous y faire.

- Et s'il se faisait baptiser ? Dit Arthur.

- Baptiser ?

- Oui, s'il était consacré au _nouveau_ Dieu. Est-ce que vous croyez que ça rétablirait votre putain d'équilibre là ?

- C'est une idée ça, on vide le trop plein de magie et on le remplace par … euh, c'est quoi dans la religion chrétienne ? Demanda Merlin.

- C'est pas de la magie. Il faut avoir la foi, répondit Arthur.

- On peut vous remplir de magie contre votre gré fit remarquer Morgane, mais on ne peut pas vous obliger à avoir la foi.

Arthur s'agenouilla près du lit de Perceval.

- Perceval … Perceval.

Le gallois ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Sire … ?

- Perceval, j'ai une question pour vous, une question hyper importante, alors essayez de vous concentrer sur la réponse, ok ?

Pour toute réponse, le gallois cligna des yeux.

- Ok, j'vais prendre ça pour un oui. Perceval, est-ce que vous me faites confiance?

Cette fois, le chevalier hocha faiblement la tête.

- Suffisamment pour me confier votre vie ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, plus déterminé cette fois.

- Parfait, alors voilà ce que nous allons faire … »

* * *

De la berge, la fée Morgane observait la cérémonie de baptême de Perceval le Gallois.

Encore heureux que ce dernier était soutenu par le père Blaise et par Merlin sinon, il aurait piqué une tête dans l'eau, pensa t-elle.

«Alors, c'est fini ? Demanda une voix familière.

- Ouais, on dirait. Vaudrait mieux parce que le pov' gars après ce que vous lui avez fait endurer, y tient même plus sur ses jambes. Z'êtes un peu salope quand même.

- A la guerre comme à la guerre, faut ce qu'il faut et tutti quanti ma chérie, répliqua la reine Mab en souriant.

- Ouais, et sinon, y sont contents en haut ?

- Extatiques ! Ils ont de grands projets pour le p'tit. Son baptême devrait largement faciliter les choses.

- Et pour lui ? demanda Morgane en désignant Arthur du menton.

- _Aaaaaah_ pour lui, c'est une autre paire de manche. Je dirais même que les emmerdes ne font que commencer … »

**Fin !**

(13) « C'est l'âme qui fait l'éloquence » Quint., X, VII, 15. Ce précepte de Quintilien se traduit aussi de la manière suivante : « les grandes pensées viennent du cœur ». Vous pouvez être l'orateur le plus habile de l'assemblée mais si votre cœur ne reflète pas vos paroles, celles-ci restent vaines et creuses. Ce qui élève et enflamme l'imagination, c'est le pouvoir d'une belle âme et non les mots que l'on prononce. Je trouve que cette locution latine correspond parfaitement à la version de Perceval dépeinte par Alexandre Astier. Pas doué pour les mots mais avec un cœur gros comme ça !

(14) Argot : petit voleur.

(15) Dans la légende arthurienne, Claudas tue le Roi Ban (père de Lancelot) et le roi Bohort le vieux (père de Lionel et de Bohort le jeune). Lancelot est confié à la dame du lac mais les deux jeunes frères sont capturés par Claudas et élevés par lui. Maltraités, ils finissent par s'enfuir grâce à Bohort qui tue leur geôlier, Dorin, le fils aîné de Claudas.


End file.
